Esto es a lo que llaman amor
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Zoro es un chico que suele jugar con los sentimientos de las chicas, Robin es la chica nueva, podra hacer que Zoro cambie despues de que se entere de por que Zoro se volvio asi?... ZoRo. Capitulo 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Esto es a lo que llaman amor.**

Hola nakamas Zu Robin Kato reportándose, bueno ahora estoy muy feliz porque comenzare a escribir un nuevo fic y claro que será de ZoRo, espero que les guste nakamas.

Aviso: Esto va a ser un UA nakamas.

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del gran Oda-sama.

**La nueva**

Ella estaba llegando a esos enormes e imponentes edificios que a partir de ahora se convertirían en su hogar, pero por ahora necesitaba pasar a las oficinas en las que le asignarían el edificio en donde viviría.

Toc-toc

-Adelante.

-Hola, buenos días, soy Nico Robin, soy nueva y me han mandado para que me asignen el edificio donde viviré.

-Hola señorita, yo soy la encargada asignar edificios, me llamo Hina, ahora siéntate y espera buscare cual será tu hogar.

Varios minutos pasaron y Hina parecía algo inquieta con lo que parecía había encontrado en la computadora, pero aun así y después de teclear no se que tantas cosas hablo.

-Bueno señorita pensé que esto era un error, pero por lo visto no lo es… usted estará viviendo en el Thousand Sunny, este es el croquis para llegar a el- dijo entregándole un papel a Robin- y descuide en un mes podrá tener su cambio a Amazon Lily.

-Cambio?

-Si, yo no se por que siguen asignando alumnos a ese edificio, si no duran ni una semana ahí, solo espero pueda aguantar un buen rato.

-Pero, por que, que pasa ahí, cuantas personas viven ahí?

-Solo ocho, pero no se preocupe esto lo solucionaremos pronto, por lo mientras puede dejar aquí su equipaje e ir al colegio, si no se le hará bastante tarde.

-De acuerdo Hina-san arigatou.- decía Robin, que salía algo confundida de el lugar

-Hey chica a donde te han mandado?- preguntaban algunos alumnos que se encontraban fuera de ahí.

-A mi me mandaran al edificio que asesora el profesor Buggy, será divertido- decía uno de ellos.

-A mi a el edificio de la marine- dijo otro de ellos.

-Pues me han mandado al Thousand Sunny- contesto Robin.

-Al, al, al… no puede ser dicen que ese lugar es terrible, dicen que los que viven ahí son unos desquiciados, y que nadie dura ahí y eso que solo son ocho.

-Uuhhh nuevos quien es el desafortunado que vivirá con los mugiwara, esos tipos están locos de remate, digan quien es el desafortunado?

-Yo- contesto Robin.

-Es una lastima chica, espero que sobrevivas entre esos desquiciados, además tu única compañía femenina será la "gata ladrona" y no es que sea mejor que ellos.

-Aaaahhhhh maldita seaaaa tea tocado con Luffy aaahhh- decía una chica a punto del desmayo- pero el es mío entendiste?, pero bueno supongo dentro de poco te reubicaran con nosotras a Amazon Lily, perdón soy Boa Hancock, bienvenida y descuida no son tan terribles como dicen.

-Mucho gusto Nico Robin, y si no te importa me tengo que ir ya es un poco tarde.

-Si nos vemos en el colegio.

Y con esto las dos chicas se despidieron.

Robin no sabia como sentirse con respecto a todo lo que le decían de los tal "mugiwara", no sabia si quería conocerlos, era su primer día en la escuela y casi en la cuidad y ahora la mandaban a vivir con unos locos, solo quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos o no, y si eran verdad aguantar lo mas posible mientras la cambiaran de edificio.

…

-Vamos Luffy ya es bastante tarde, nos mataran si llegamos tarde el primer día- le decía un chico de cabellos verdes a otro de cabello negro con una cicatriz bajo el ojo izquierdo.

-AAahhh ya voy, es que tengo sueñooo!.

-Baka!... espera pasare a comprar algo.

-Si tárdate todo el tiempo que quieras así yo duermo un rato.

-Ni creas- gritaba el peli verde mientras corría a comprar una botella de agua.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando el peli verde regreso con su amigo.

-Vamos Luffy muévete!

-AAhhhhiii Zorooo!

Estos dos chicos corrían apresurados para poder llegar a tiempo al colegio y estoy segura no hubieran tenido ese problema si en primer lugar Luffy no se hubiera quedado dormido y en segundo lugar la bicicleta d Zoro no hubiera desaparecido misteriosamente al igual que la de Luffy; pero era claro que ahora no les quedaba tiempo para pensar en eso.

…

-Creo que fue buena idea venirme caminando así conoceré todo el trayecto que tengo que recorrer para llegar al colegio- se decía Robin.

…

-No Luffy, no te daré nada compre tres pero para mí y además ya te di uno así que no te pienso dar nada más!

-Pero tiene otro dámelo!

-Por supuesto que no- decía Zoro quien corría por la calle, pero parece que ya no lo hacía por llegar a tiempo si no por huir de Luffy, pero de pronto choco con una chica.

-Lo lo lamento, perdóname de verdad.

-No te preocupes.

-Estas bien?

-Si claro estoy bien.

-Mmmm mira toma, te lo regalo.

-Un chocolate?

-Si, por haberte empujado y porque si no ese baka que viene ahí se lo comerá y prefiero se lo coma una chica tan linda como tu.

Ella solo sonrió ampliamente y le agradeció al chico.

-Arigatou.

-Pero de que, de verdad perdóname- le decía el peli verde a la chica.

-Zorooooo! Dame el chocolate!

-No Luffy solo tengo uno y…- y entonces Zoro tomo el chocolate y se lo metió completo a la boca- yaf mef lof comif.

-Ah pero tienes otro!

-No Luffy se lo regale a esta hermosa chica a la que por cierto casi tiro por tu culpa!

-Tú tienes el chocolate?- Preguntaba Luffy a aquella chica- me lo das?

-Baka, no se lo pidas mejor vamos tal vez el ero-kuku llevo algo delicioso a colegio.

-Aaaahhhh nikuuuu!, VAMOS!- Luffy tomo entonces a Zoro y a la chica del brazo y comenzó a correr como loco haciendo que estos dos corrieran lo más rápido posible para no acabar tirados y arrastrados por el piso.

-Hey Luffy ni siquiera le preguntase a ella si quería venir con nosotros… baka!

-Shishishishi, es verdad… pero verdad que si quieres?- le dijo Luffy a la chica.

-Pues creo no tengo de otra- dijo sonriéndole.

Robin estaba bastante divertida con esta situación iba corriendo al colegio junto con dos desconocidos; un lindo chico de cabellos verdes y otro que ahora que lo veía traía colgando un mugiwara boshi en la espalda, pero no creyó que pudiera ser uno de los tal mugiwara, parecía un poco alocado y muy amigable ya que de inmediato la integro a ellos, pero no parecía un desquiciado, claro no recordaba que antes Boa le había dicho el nombre de Luffy lo que confirmaría que si era uno de los mugiwara, pero siendo sinceros ella se sentía tan relajada y bien con estos dos que omitió por completo esa información y la cara de las personas que los veían pasar.

No sabía porque se sentía con tal confianza y se podría decir que hasta feliz, si Nico Robin se sentía feliz con unos completos desconocidos.

…

Continuara.

Y este es el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic nakamas, espero les gustara y me dejen un review para saber que les pareció, la otra semana subiré el segundo capítulo, gracias por pasar a leer.

Nos leemos nakamas.


	2. Nakamas

Buena nakamas les vengo a dejar el segundo capitulo de este fic espero que les guste nakamas.

**Nakamas**

Despues de no mucho tiempo de correr los tres chicos llegaron al colegio.

-Ya llegamos, Sanji! Nikuu!, vamos!- gritaba Luffy.

-Oye espera Luffy… tu de que salón eres?

-Bueno yo soy nueva, así que iba al la oficina del director.

-Quieres que te lleve- le preguntaba Zoro a Robin.

-No se molesten se les hará mas tarde, solo díganme como llegar.

-Mira te vas derecho y das vuelta a tu derecha por allá, luego otra vez a la derecha y luego a la izquierda y…

-Te vas derecho hasta topar con pared y luego das vuelta a la izquierda y ahí esta, nunca le hagas caso a Zoro si instrucciones sobre como llegar a un lugar se trata shishishi.

-Oye Luffy!

-Vamos Zoro, tienes mal sentido de la orientación.

-Eso no es verdad!

-Bueno chicos, me voy, arigatou por enseñarme el camino.

-Si no te preocupes nos vemos después- decía Luffy agitando su mano.

-Despues?

-Si, o que acaso no somos nakamas?

-Nakamas?

-Nos vemos!- decía Luffy corriendo asea su salón y arrastrando a Zoro con el.

-Hey espera Luffy… oye como te llamas!- grito Zoro, peor ya iban lo suficientemente lejos para escucharla.

-Robin, Nico Robin. Dijo en voz baja la morena.

Entonces Robin tomo camino tal como se lo había indicado Luffy a la oficina del director Rayleigh.

…

-Hey mina llegamos!- decía Luffy entrando al salón, donde todos los volteaban a ver con un poco de temor, pero de inmediato se voltearon y se hacían los desentendidos

-Oye Luffy, por que han tardado tanto?- preguntaba una chica de cabello naranja.

-Si donde han estado, seguro el marimo se quedo dormido o se perdió- se burlaba un chico de cabellos rubios con una peculiar ceja.

-A quien le dices marimo, cejita rizada?

-Hey mina tranquilos- decía un chico de cabello chino y una gran nariz.

-Oye Usopp se aseguraron de dejar a mi hermano dentro de la escuela verdad?- le preguntaba Zoro al narizón.

-Claro, no tiene de que preocuparte, el gran Usopp se aseguro de que Chopper entrara a la secundaria.

-De acuerdo más les vale.

-Oye Zoro-kun y por que han llegado tarde- preguntaba ahora la chica al peli verde con cierto tono de burla.

-Bueno es que han desaparecido la bicicleta de Luffy y la mía y…- entonces Zoro se dio cuenta que en el estacionamiento no estaban sus bicicletas, pero si estaban las de Sanji y Nami… claro habían sido ellos.

-Maldita bruja usurera has sido tú y el ero-kukku.

-Oye marimo de mierda a quien le llamas bruja, respeta mi Nami swan!

-Como voy a respetar a una bruja como esta!

-Te voy a callar la boca a patadas desgraciado!

-Hey mina no peleen, mejor díganme donde están Franky y Brook?

-Si eres baka Luffy, recuerda este año ya están en la universidad.

-Shishishi es cierto, pero los veremos a la hora del almuerzo no?

-Malditos desgraciados, aahhh pero no crean que los dejare regresar en mi bicicleta, se largan caminando!- gritaba Zoro todavía enojado.

-No seas tan poco caballeroso Zoro-kun- decía la chica de cabellos naranjas que como ya se vio se llama Nami.

-Me vale un pepino ser caballeroso, se regresan caminando, además en el estacionamiento vi en mini Merry así que se largan con Franky!

-Bueno Zoro, pero si no se nos hubiera hecho tarde no hubieras conocido a esa chica a la que le regalaste "mi" chocolate.

-No era tuyo!, y bueno al menos en eso tienes razón Luffy.

-Por cierto y como se llamaba?

-Yo que se baka si no me dejaste preguntárselo recuerda que me jalaste al salón.

-Bueno, pero en el almuerzo la buscaremos ya es nuestra nakama.

-Luffy! Para ti todos son tu nakamas… y a ver Zoro como esta eso de que conociste una nueva chica, supongo será nueva en la escuela si no de loca se fija en ti- le decía Nami.

-Cállate bruja!.

-Ya deja de decirle bruja a Nami swan, y dime marimo como es esa chica, seguro no es bonita por que si no, no se fijaría en ti.

-Veras ero-kukku- decía Zoro abrazando a Sanji por los hombros- es una chica hermosa, alta, largas piernas y morena, tiene un brillante cabello negro y una sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos, esos hermosos ojos que tiene: azueles como zafiros, de esas chicas tan hermosas, lindas y perfectas, una de esas chicas que NUNCA SE FIJARIAN EN TI!- dijo Zoro dándole un empujón a Sanji.

Claro cuando Zoro podría contarle algo así a Sanji.

-Maldito! Kuso marimo!

-A si que Zoro se ha enamorado- se burlaba Usopp

-Si marimo por fin te llego el amor jajaja.

-Jajajaja si Zoro jajajajaja- reía Nami.

-Pues seguro será una mas de tus conquistas Zoro-kun- decía Sanji un tanto enojado.

-Yo no me enamore de nadie, yo no pienso amar nunca a nadie!... claro eso no quiere decir que no me pueda divertir un buen rato.

-Eres un poco hombre cabeza de alga!

-Cállate, ya quisieras tener a tantas chicas detrás de ti, en cambio eres un pervertido al que nadie le hace caso!

Estos chico se encontraban en sus típicas peleas, risas, gritos y comida? En fin, la mayoría les tenia miedo por su comportamiento tan salvaje, otros los veían como unos completos bakas, pero había una chica al fondo del salón que observaba atentamente asea donde estaban estos locos.

-Zoro-kun has vuelto mas guapo, por que no te fijaras en mi, yo podría hacer que cambies y te enamores de mi- se decía en voz extremadamente baja una chica de cabello corto llamada Tashigi.

-Oye Zoro!- llamaba una chica desde la puerta del salón.

Zoro al verla paro su pelea con Sanji y se encamino a la puerta.

-Hey, hola, que pasa Perona?

-Nada, solo quería saludar.

-Pues hola- decía Zoro dándole un corto beso en los labios a la chica.

-Bueno me tengo que ir a clases, nos vemos después?

-Seguro- decía Zoro regresando a su lugar.

::Todos sabían que Perona era una mas de las tontas conquistas de Zoro, pero esta chica aun sabiendo que Zoro solía salir con mas chicas lo aceptaba y seguía saliendo con el sin problemas, no sabemos si era puramente por diversión al igual que Zoro o estaba completamente enamora de el y aguantaba todo con tal de estar cerca de el::

-Oye Zoro ya te vino a buscar tu "amiguita" Perona?- preguntaba irónicamente Nami.

-Pues que quieres Nami no puede alejarse de mi y yo disfruto de su compañía.

-De verdad piensas seguir así toda tu vida Zoro?, digo de verdad no piensas enamorarte una vez mas? Perona tal vez sea la indicada o esa chica nueva que conociste, deberías de pensarlo y dejar de jugar así con los sentimientos de las chicas.

-Pues veras Nami después de lo que...

-Buenos días a todos, ya cállense y a sus asientos- decía el profesor de matemáticas... Buggy- bueno primero que nada, como saben suele haber chicos nuevos en la escuela cada año esta vez como este grupo se ha quedado sin algunos alumnos que han cambiado de clase o de colegio pues se integraran tres nuevos alumnos y espero los traten bien. Así que les presentare a sus nuevos compañeros aahh y mugiwaras no los asusten.

-Shishishi no los asustamos narizotas.

-Eso dices tu... y no me digas narizotas! Respétame!- decía Buggy quien salía al corredor para hacer entrar a los nuevos alumnos.

-Si ya puedo pasar- decía un chico de cabello rosa.

-Si adelante... miren el es Coby, busca un lugar y siéntate.

-Mucho gusto compañeros- decía Coby encaminándose a un lugar disponible.

-Pasa ya tú también.

-Si ya estoy adentro.

-Eustass Kid, ahora busca un lugar.

-Si como sea.

-Vamos entra eres la ultima- y fue cuando una chica entro por la puerta del salón dejando así a cierto peliverde sorprendido.

-Zoro es ella shishishi.

-Ella es Nico Robin.

Zoro estaba con una sonrisa que le atravesaba casi media cara y sus ojos brillaban mientras no dejaba de ver a aquella hermosa chica, si era ella la de hace unos momentos y su nombre era Robin, hermoso nombre.

-Hey entonces te llamas Robin, vamos ven con nosotros!- gritaba Luffy.

-Hey mugiwara no grites- irónicamente gritaba Buggy.

Robin no se lo creía eran los chicos de hace unos momentos, espera ¿mugiwara? Eso quería decir que ellos si eran los terribles mugiwara con los que viviría.

-Oh mi hermosa damisela, déjeme que yo su príncipe la lleve a su lugar, no te molesta que te llame Robin chwan?

-Pues yo...- decía Robin.

-Quítate hemoragianasal-kun- decía Zoro dándole un empujón a Sanji.

Robin solo vio como el pobre de Sanji se estampo contra la mesa del profesor y tapo su boca con su mano para que no se notase la risa que esto le estaba provocando.

-Vamos ven conmigo- decía Zoro mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba directo a su lugar.

...

Lo mugiwara, eran de ese tipo de chicos que no se preocupan por lo que los demás puedan decir de ellos, son del tipo de personas que suelen disfrutar de la vida y sonreír cuando hay un problema y solucionarlo de las manera menos esperada, si era cierto que mucho solían temerles por su manera tan alocada de comportarse, pero la verdad es que no eran malas personas, llamar locos a las personas que suelen disfrutar de la vida completamente siempre ha sido un error que comenten las personas "normales", aunque la pregunta es saber quien es normal; aquellos que viven felices y hacen lo que quieren y no se preocupan por lo que pueda pasar por que tan seguros están de ellos que nunca habrá nada ni nadie que los detenga o acaso aquellos que suelen llenarse de problemas y no disfrutar de lo que la vida les da, no tener siempre una sonrisa en el rostro, aquellos que tienen complejos que no confían en ellos, acaso ellos son normales?, es una difícil repuesta, pero si ser locos es ser feliz, definitivamente los mugiwara estaban completamente locos.

Monkey. D Luffy

El un chico de cabello corto negro y despeinado, su piel es morena, una cicatriz bajo su ojo izquierdo, siempre con una sonrisa en la cara, es fácil de impresionar, suele tragar toda la comida que le pongan enfrente y a veces hasta mas, suele reír por todo y hacer las mas grandes idioteces y seguir feliz, todos suelen verlo como un chico loco con pocas neuronas, pero la verdad es que a veces suele demostrar que si posee un poco de inteligencia.

Roronoa Zoro

Es un chico de cabello corto con un muy peculiar color verde, su piel es de color morena, y ama las katanas y es el capitán del equipo de kendo, me supongo por eso muchos le tienen miedo, su cara suele ser seria y posee una mirada capaz de intimidar a cualquiera, siempre suele sonreír de lado, aunque eso puede significar muchas cosas, algunos lo odian otros le temen y muchas lo aman, el, no el no ama a ninguna.

Sanji

El chico mas acosa... digo es un chico de cabello rubio que cubre uno de sus ojos y con una peculiar ceja en espiral, su piel es blanca, casi nunca lo veras sin un cigarro en la boca, además que es seguro que siempre estará (ahora si lo digo) acosando a cualquier chica linda que se cruce en su camino, comportándose como un total pervertido del que las chicas suelen huir, tal vez el motivo por el que muchas chicas se escondan de el.

Nami

Hasta ahora la única chica con los mugiwara, es de piel blanca, su cabello es corto y color naranja, y un tatuaje en su hombro izquierdo, suele usara a Sanji para sus propósitos y hacer que el chico cumpla todos sus caprichos, siempre buscando como ganar dinero a costa de los demás y estafando por ende a muchos, además de ser de un carácter muy explosivo de ahí que tanto chicos como chicas salgan huyendo de ella cuando algo no le pareció.

Usopp

El es de piel morena, su cabello es un tanto largo y ondulado, pose una larga nariz, es un chico mentiroso suele hacerse el valiente, pero a la primera oportunidad suela salir corriendo del peligro, aunque si esta junto a Zoro, Luffy o Sanji suele escudarse en ellos fingiendo ser valiente, también suele fingir unas muy extrañas enfermedades, me parece que muchos no le hacen nada por lo miedoso que es.

Chopper

Es un pequeño chico de secundaria, su piel es morena y suele pintarse la nariz de azul, al igual que siempre llevar puesto un sombrero rosa con unos cuernos de reno, es un chico fácil de impresionar y de engañar, suele salir corriendo de los lugares junto con Usopp y evita todo tipo de películas de terror, suele caer siempre en las mentiras de Usopp, pero a pesar de eso suele ser un chico decidido a defender a sus nakamas si la situación de verdad lo requiere.

Brook

Chico alto, piel blanca, posee un enorme afro que porta con orgullo, es un fanático de la música y suele tocar el violín, el es otro que va por ahí acosando chicas, pidiéndoles le muestren sus bragas y suele ser una victima constante de los golpes de Nami, además de poseer una imagen muy tétrica cuando se lo propone haciendo correr a todos del miedo como si hubieran visto a un muerto, y que decir de su peculiar risa.

Franky

Es un chico bastante corpulento, su piel es blanca y su cabello es de color azul, suele describir las cosas como suuuppeerr, y le gusta no llorar con las cosas emotivas, es un gran fanático de la carpintería y de la tecnología, un pervertido mas en este grupo, el suele estar con su playera desabrochada y cuando los profesores suelen descuidarse se quita los pantalones para quedar en tanga, ya su grande cuerpo por si solo impone así que no ahí mas explicación sobre por que le tiene miedo.

Ellos ocho personajes cada uno diferente, cada uno especial, cada uno con diferentes expresiones en su cara, pero que siempre a pesar de las cosas están felices y buscan una forma nueva de divertirse cada día y nunca pero nunca de los nunca se abandonarían, ellos serian capaces de dar la vida por el otro, siempre amigos, siempre juntos, siempre apoyándose, siempre nakamas.

...

Continuara

Bueno nakamas he terminado con el capitulo de esta semana, lo mas probable es que comience a publicar dos capítulos por semana como lo hice con mi otro fic, solo que no estoy segura si esta semana les subiré otro capitulo, pero es probable.

Primero que nada espero que les gustara el capitulo, aquí el como Robin se comenzara a integrar a estos chicos y que pasara con la actitud de Zoro hacia ella. Bueno además les quise dejar esa descripción rápida de los mugiwara, digamos que esa será un poco mas adelante la descripción que hará Robin sobre ellos, claro que con el tiempo para ella comenzaran a haber mas cosas positivas con respecto a ellos, además que su descripción de Zoro cambiara un poco mas de lo esperado jeje, pero no adelanto nada nakamas, ahora esperen por el próximo capitulo jejje.

Me disponía a contestar reviews, pero la verdad es que no tengo mucho tiempo nakamas, juro la próxima contesto todos sus reviews al igual se loa agradezco mucho como siempre por su apoyo, son los mejores nakamas, Okara Kaku! Vas a morir por no dejarme de decir esas cosas! Jajja bueno me despido.

Saludos nakamas.

Zu Robin Kato.


	3. Conexión especial?

Hola nakamas! Bueno he aquí el capitulo numero tres de este fic, espero lo disfruten.

**Conexión especial?**

Tan pronto llegaron al lugar donde se solía sentar Zoro junto con Luffy, Zoro de una patada tiro al piso a Luffy y le dijo:

-Vamos Luffy, muévete!, ve a sentarte enfrente con la bruja.

-A quien le dices bruja?!

-A ti!

Y si se preguntan por que Nami estaba sentada sola, bueno esta claro que es por que tenia prohibido a Sanji el sentarse con ella.

Luffy sobándose se levanto y se fue a sentar con Nami.

-Shishishi eso fue muy divertido Zoro, entonces Robin estarás con nosotros verdad?

-Pues si por que estamos en la misma clase no?- decía la chica sentándose junto al peliverde.

-Que no te asusten estos bakas, siempre por su culpa hablan mal de nosotros, pero tranquila yo me encargo de mantenerlos detrás de la línea, por cierto me llamo Nami, es un gusto conocerte, Luffy y sobretodo Zoro ya nos hablaron de ti.

-De verdad?

-Si así es, y déjame decirte que…

-Bueno mugiwaras cállense de una buena vez y todos saquen sus libros y ahora les pasare una hojas con el plan de trabajo del semestre.

Y así la clase comenzaba y Robin solo veía a estos chicos reír, comer, bromear, jugar y tan divertida se sentía que la clase se paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Bien mina, nos veremos el jueves en unos momentos llegara su otro profesor quien será también el asesor de la clase de este año- y así se retiro del salón el profesor Buggy.

-Y bien Robin cuéntanos de ti.

-O espera Nami, pero no nos hemos presentado- decía Usopp.

-Bueno y que esperan, que yo ya lo hice.

-Bueno yo soy Sanji, tu humilde servidor, puedes pedirme todo lo que quieras y necesites Robin chwan!

-Yo soy el gran líder de este grupo el Gran Usopp!

-Eso es mentira, el líder soy yo, Luffy shishi.

-Yo soy Zoro.

-Bueno ahora si cuéntanos de ti.

-Oye Robin entonces si eres nuestra nakama?

-A que te refieres Luffy?

Que si quieres pertenecer al grupo- le aclaraba Usopp a la chica.

-Pues no lo se.

-Dinos Robin a donde te han mandado a vivir?- preguntaba Nami.

-Pues de hecho me han mandado con ustedes.

-Ves entonces si eres nuestra nakama, vivirás con nosotros en el Sunny Go.

-Eso es genial, me alegra saber que estaremos cerca- le decía Zoro a Robin haciéndola sonrojar.

…

Pronto el profesor de geografía Jinbei llego al salón con la noticia de que el seria su asesor, para la felicidad de todo el salón por la noticia.

-Bien chicos pueden salir a comer y no se metan en muchos problemas- decía el profesor saliendo del salón.

-VAMOS NIKU!- gritaba Luffy quien salió corriendo del salón en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vienes con nosotros Robin?

-Si, esta bien Nami.

-Hey Zoro!- le gritaban dos chicas peli rosas desde la puerta al chico.

-Ahora vuelvo- decía Zoro mientras veía a Robin y le sonreía.

Zoro casi de un salto llego hasta la puerta para encontrarse con las dos chicas y preguntarles.

-Que pasa Bonney, Perona?

-Vamos- contestaban las dos.

-Eh- decía Zoro volteando a ver a Robin- las veo mejor en la salida no?

Las chicas voltearon a ver asea donde Zoro veía y hay fue donde encontraron a una chica linda morena sentada con los mugiwara y con una cara de disgusto por que era obvio lo que quería Zoro contestaron.

-Pero en la salida!

-Si, si en la salida- pero Zoro no les hacia mucho caso ya que no dejaba de ver a Robin.

-Aaasshh adiós!

-Hey mina vamos, es mejor nos demos prisa si no Luffy puede meterse en muchos problemas.

-Pero seguro ya se encontró con los chicos o con Ace, Marco y Thatch- decía despreocupadamente Usopp

Zoro solo volteo a ver a Usopp con una cara que decía "y tu crees que ellos son de mucha confianza?".

-Si, Zoro tiene razón, vamos por Luffy.

-Entonces Zoro tomo la mano de Robin y la llevo con ellos a buscar a Luffy.

Mientras tanto en la cafetería de la escuela se encontraba Luffy en una de las mesas que estaba llena de mucha comida de diferentes tipos, tragando bocado tras bocado y tomando de repente algún trago de agua, jugo o lo que se pudiera beber.

-Oe mugiwara déjanos algo!

-Oh Frasnshky, Broofshk.

Si esos eran otros dos de los alocados mugiwara que llegaban con el chico ya que la preparatoria y la universidad estaban prácticamente juntas tenían acceso a todos los lugares.

-Que tal el primer día Luffy- sama?

-Muy divertido, primero llego el narizotas y luego Jinbei que será el asesor, ah y Zoro y yo conocimos a una chica que ahora es nuestra nakama.

-Pues yo creo que de Zoro terminara siendo mas que nakama- se burlaba Franky- ejemplo lo que paso con Vivi o con… como se llama esta chica alta?, bueno da igual llegaron con nosotros de nakamas y mira que si no terminaron mal las pobres.

-Oe Luffy!

-Ace!

-Se podría saber donde te metiste o que hora llegaron al colegio?- preguntaba un chico un tanto alto de piel clara, cabello negro y con pecas en la cara que resultaba ser el hermano mayor de Luffy.

-Es que a Zoro y a mi se nos hizo tarde, porque Sanji y Nami nos robaron las bicis shishishi, pero llegamos a tiempo.

-Hola Luffy!

-Hola Thatch, Marco!.

…

Mientras tanto los mugiwara restantes caminaban en dirección a la cafetería.

-Oe mina, voy a ver a Chopper, no tardo mucho- decía a sus compañeros el peliverde quien después fijando su mirada en la chica que venia a su lado dijo- quieres venir conmigo o vas con ellos?

-Si quieres puedo acompañarte.

-Vamos entonces… los alcanzamos!

-De acuerdo Zoro salúdame a Chopper!.

Zoro y Robin caminaron ya sin ir tomados de la mano, asea una reja que dividía la secundaria de la preparatoria, donde llegando Zoro grito.

-Oooeeeeee! Chopper!

A lo lejos se veía a un chico bajito con un sombrero rosa con una X en el centro y la nariz pintada de azul acercarse al lugar, pero al momento de ver a la chica que se encontraba con su hermano se escondió tras un árbol, pero al parecer lo hizo al revés ya que se veía todo su cuerpo y solo escondía la mitad de su rostro tras el árbol.

-Ya Chopper déjate de ridiculeces y ven para acá.

-Hey Zoro, si pudieron llegar a tiempo- decía el chico ya enfrente de los jóvenes.

-Si, esos bakas si se aseguraron que entraras o te votaron a la primera?

-No de hecho no se fueron hasta que yo entre.

-Ya veo, mas les vale, oh cierto Chopper te presento a Robin, ella es nueva y es ahora nuestra nakama inclusive vivirá con nosotros en el Sunny.

-Oh de verdad?, Pues mucho gusto Robin- decía al chico extendiéndole la mano por los huequitos de las rejas .

-El es mi hermano menor Robin, Chopper.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Chopper.

-Igual mucho gusto Robin.

-Bueno nos vamos Chopper, nos vemos en la salida.

-De acuerdo aniki, salúdame a los chicos.

-O cierto Usopp te manda saludos!

-Arigatou aniki!.

Los dos chicos comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la cafetería para llegar con sus compañeros.

Robin por su lado solo sentía miradas encima de ella ya que Zoro la había vuelto a tomar de la mano y ahora la mayoría de las chicas la veían con odio y los chicos con sorpresa, además de que la sensación que le brindaban los dedos de Zoro entrelazados con los suyos no ayudaba mucho a sentirse cómoda, aunque claro que esto ultimo no le molestaba, había una sensación de tranquilidad en su cuerpo, la sintió dese la primera vez que Zoro le tomo de la mano y eso era extraño ya que hace apenas una pocas horas se habían conocido.

…

-Oe, oe hay viene Zoro, pero que chica tan bonita con lo que viene- decía uno de los amigos del hermano de Luffy: Marco.

-Esa es Robin, Luffy y Zoro la conocieron hace un rato y resulto que será nuestra compañera de clase y además vivirá con nosotros- decía Nami.

-Ese maldito marimo!, pero si se atreve a lastimar a una chica mas lo mato!

…

-Hey, hola mina- saludaba Zoro soltando la mano de Robin- Robin te presentare a estos bakas; ese hentai de cabello azul es Franky.

-Oh gracias canijo… Un gusto morenaza.

-Ese del afro es Brook.

-Es un enorme placer conocerla señorita… me podría mostrar su brag…

-Ni te atrevas a repetirlo- decía Nami dándole una fuerte patada al chico que lo mando a suelo.

-Bueno esos dos también viven con nosotros, así que si nos quieres llamar así pues también son mugiwara; bueno y ese chico de cabello negro con pecas es el hermano mayor de este idiota- decía señalando a Luffy- Ace.

-Mucho gusto hermosa señorita- decía Ace con una sonrisa picara.

-El del cabello rubio en forma de piña es Marco, amigo de Ace.

-Hola.

-Y el que parece tiene un cono en la cabeza es Thatch amigo también de Ace.

-Hola, un gusto.

-Pues mucho gusto a todos chicos, mi nombre es Nico Robin.

-Bueno y cuéntanos Robin, por que te has cambiado de colegio?- preguntaba Nami.

-Lo que paso es que le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo a mi madre y nos mudamos a esta cuidad y como ella anduvo investigando colegios dijo que este era el mejor del lugar y pues aquí me tiene.

-Pues no sabes cuanto me alegro, así ya no estaré sola con estos bakas, muchas veces llegan chicas y estos bakas las espantan y se cambian de edificio, espero que tu no me dejes sola!- Nami fingía un llanto, mientras tapaba su cara con sus manos.

…

-Oye quien será esa chica Margaret?- le preguntaba una chica de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño a su amiga de cabello corto y rubio.

-Cual Aphelandra?

-La que esta con los mugiwara.

-La que esta con los mugi… oe quien es ella?, pero ya te fijaste?

-En que?

-Que Zoro esta muy cerca de ella.

-Pues eso responde todo, que nunca se cansara de jugar con las mujeres?

-Pues no lo creo y por lo visto además ya encontró nueva conquista.

-Pues pobre de ella, es una lastima ya que es muy linda, pero saldrá muy lastimada y que si no lo diré por experiencia.

-Y eso que fue en el poco tiempo que viviste con ellos, imagínate hubieras estado mas tiempo con ellos.

-Si, fui una baka que caí redondita en su juego y mira que tan ingenua fui que no creía lo que todos decían de el.

-Ese maldito, como te lastimo.

-Si, creo a veces todavía me duele, nunca me sentí mas humillada en mi vida.

-Humillada por que Aphelandra?

-Ah, Hancock!

-Humillada por que? Repito.

-Por lo que me hizo Zoro.

-Ni siquiera deberías de estar pensando en ese estúpido, aaahh pero mi Luffy no es así aaahhh.

-Pero es que ve ya tiene nueva conquista.

-Nueva? Robin?- decía Hancock quien volteaba a ver a los mugiwara y se encontró con la chica que hace unas horas había conocido.

-La conoces?- decía Margaret.

-La conocí hace una horas, es una lastima, es una chica linda y me callo muy bien, creo tendré que ir a hablar con Hina, para que apresure en cambio de Robin, así tal vez podríamos evitar que ese tonto la lastime.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí el tercer capitulo de este fic nakamas, no se preguntan por que será que Zoro es así?, claro que tiene una razón una gran razón.

**Ahora contesto reviews.**

**Zorro Junior** cuñadita hermosa, que será lo que le pasa a tu hermanito, por que será un rompecorazones, mmmm solo que no me rompa el corazón a mi je, bueno y sabes como siempre cuida de Chopper y son unidos se me hizo buena idea ponerlo de su hermano menor, pero descuida tu eres su hermana favorita, y lo del beso a mi tampoco me gusto, pero tuve que ponerlo para hacer notar la actitud de Zoro con las mujeres, pero tranquila ya veras que pasara mas adelante. Sabes que te adoro verdad, te quiero, saluditos.

**Nico Ale** espero pudieras solucionar el problema con tu cuenta y ya la puedas abrir, bueno me parece que Zoro se comporta un tanto diferente con Robin, aunque claro no sabes bien como se comporta con las demás, pero me parece el siguiente capitulo les gustara, por algo que hará Zoro como detalle asea Robin, y Tashigi mmm ahí algo que pasara por ahí no en muchos capítulos, y si pobre Sanji tal vez le busque una pareja je, y si he incluido mas personajes es por que probablemente los ocupe para después, estoy pensando en utilizar a Kid para un propósito en especifico, pero aun no estoy segura sabes. Te agradezco tu review y espero te gustara este capitulo. Saludos.

**belxx1021**muchas gracias por tu review, sabes no se si serán exactamente triángulos amorosos, pero si abra problemillas de amores, y de verdad espero que si me quede bien, hace poco hice un two-shot y fue un UA, pero hacer un fic pues si es un poquito mas difícil, pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda para que los disfruten. Saludos y abrazos.

**Okara Kaku** ok, ok no mueras y si ya sabia que eras un chico me parece que un review de otro fic habías hablado de ti como niño je, bueno yo pienso no importa si eres niño o niña no tiene nada de malo leer fics, además que también hay escritores hombres que son bastante, bastante buenos, y aahh donde encontraste ese video?

-Dios ya vas a empezar!

-Nani? Kathoshi? Tu que haces aquí?

-Tu y tus cursilerías.

-Oye ya cállate y vete, este no es tu fic.

-Y que, estoy en tu mente así que puedo estar en el fic que se me de la gana, además se un secretito de algo que quieres hacer con este fic.

-Shhhh calla que aun no estoy segura, ya vete!

-Esta bien me voy solo por que ahora terminado esto escribirás mi fic.

-Si lárgate, además no es tu fic, es de Ace!

-No me menciones a ese!

-Ya lárgate!

Bueno se fue, espera deja me aseguro… si se fue, bueno gracias como siempre por tu review. Saludos, abrazos y besos.

**Laugerid** amiga como siempre apoyándome, sabes que te quiero mucho verdad? Y perdón por lo del beso, pero como le dije a Zorro Junior era necesario, yo se que en realidad Zoro no es así, pero aquí lo es aunque sea por lo que le paso hace un tiempo, ya veras por que lo hace y lo podremos entender mejor. Amiga no me olvido de leer tu fic, ahora solo me falta dejar review ya me lo leí tu crees que no lo he hecho je. Saludos y abrazos, te quiero!

Bueno ahora si nakamas me despido hasta el próximo capitulo, los quiero!

Nos leemos.


	4. La bienvenida (parte uno)

Bueno nakamas les vengo a dejar el capitulo siguiente de este fic, me parece deje dos semanas sin subir este fic, una semana lo había advertido en mi otro fic, pero en este no, pero además me lleve una semana mas, bueno es que anduve bien ocupada en la escuela y la semana pasada me libre de todo incluso no fui a la escuela el jueves y viernes por que ya no tenia nada, nada que hacer, entonces el jueves me puse a escribir este capitulo, pero no termine y el viernes que me disponía a terminar vino una amiga a la que tenia mas de un año que no veía y pues me la pase con ella y ya no escribí nada y los fines de semana me hago la desaparecida ya de por si, pero aquí les dejo el capitulo y no los aburro mas. Disfruten.

**La bienvenida (parte uno)**

El receso termino y los chicos regresaron a sus respectivos salones, y digamos que las siguientes clases no cambiaron mucho ya que Luffy no paraba de hacer bromas y reír, mientras Sanji no dejaba de adular a Nami y a Robin la cual solo sonreía un poco incomoda con la situación, Usopp le estaba contando historias nada creíbles a Luffy y Zoro de vez en cuando se quedaba dormido.

Pronto las clases terminaron y estos chicos no hicieron más que integrar a Robin a ellos.

-Yo digo que hagamos una fiesta para darle la bienvenida a Robin, con mucha, mucha niku!

-Tu solo lo dices por la niku!- le gritaba Sanji a Luffy.

-Bueno, pero es buena idea- intervenía Nami.

-Entonces decidido fiesta esta noche!- grito Luffy.

-Bueno ya vayámonos entonces para preparar todo- dijo Usopp.

-Chicos les agradezco, pero tengo que ir por mi equipaje a la oficina de Hina-san.- decía Robin

-Pues así mejor así te damos una sorpresa para cuando llegues al Sunny.

-Arigatou mina- Robin no entendía que de malo tenían esos chicos, cierto que se la pasaban riendo y no prestaban mucha atención a clases, pero eran agradables, todos ellos, eran buenas personas.

-Oe Robin si quieres puedo acompañarte por tu equipaje.

-No tienes por que molestarte Zoro.

-No, no es molestia, además así aprovecho para comprar los libros que nos han pedido.

-Si antes de que gastes todo el dinero en bebida y tus padres te regañen marimo.

-Que dijiste cejitas!

-Oe, oe tranquilos, ya esta, Zoro acompañaras a Robin por su equipaje en lo que nosotros organizamos todo- decía Nami.

-Bien, y podrían pasar por Chopper de camino, por favor?

-Si no hay problema Zoro-kun- le contestaba Usopp.

-Bueno pues andando mina- decía Sanji mientras se levantaba de su silla esperando a sus amigos.

Así los chicos se separaron, los mugiwara se irían al Sunny mientras Zoro acompañaba a Robin, pero…

-Oe! Zoro! A donde crees que vas?!- gritaba una de las chicas pelirosas de hace un rato.

-Bonney!- decía Zoro volteando a ver a la chica.

-Te dije que a donde vas!? Nos dijiste que en la salida!

-Descuida Zoro ve con ella, yo puedo ir sola.

-De eso nada, espérame un momento Robin.- Zoro camino directo a las dos chicas que lo estaban esperando.

Las chicas veían a Robin con cara de odio y a Zoro con una gran cara de enojo, era obvio que no lo dejarían irse con Robin o al menos eso pensaban ellas.

-Oe Bonney no puedo hoy, ya será otro día.

-Es por esa perra de ahí?

-No le digas así quieres! Es mi nueva…

-Conquista.

-Nakama y la acompañare por su equipaje y además si fuera algo mas te advierto que es algo que no debe por que importarte, es mi vida, y tu sabes perfecto que papel juegas en ella- decía Zoro tomando a Bonney de la barbilla y apretándola ligeramente- así que será otro día! Entendido?! – dijo Zoro soltando a la chica bruscamente y mirando a la otra chica con una mirada que decía *y a ti ni se te ocurra decirme nada*, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Robin.

…

-Todo bien Zoro?

-Si, no hay problema, no te preocupes vamos te llevare en mi bicicleta debe de estar en el estacionamiento… esa bruja y ese ero-kukku me las van a pagar- esto ultimo lo decía susurrando el chico.

-Fufufu, entonces si no hay problema vamos.- dijo Robin sonriéndole ampliamente al chico.

Los dos chicos caminaron tranquilamente hasta el estacionamiento donde si, Nami había dejado la bicicleta de Zoro, era muy bonita y era de color verde.

-Bueno hay esta mi transporte- dijo Zoro sonriendo y señalando la bicicleta- no es el transporte mas grande que ahí, pero supongo nos servirá.

-Arigatou- decía Robin mostrándole a Zoro una enorme sonrisa- a todos, por todo, por aceptarme así de fácil y no se solo arigatou.

-No tienes de que agradecer Robin, nos caíste muy bien a todos, eres una chica muy linda y agradable, era estúpido que no te aceptáramos, además tal vez, solo tal vez el destino te quiso poner en nuestros caminos, no crees?

-Zoro- dijo con toda ternura Robin haciendo sonrojar al susodicho- eres muy lindo, puedo darte un abrazo?- Que es lo que había dicho, si ni ella misma se lo creía, pero el chico había movido algo en ella y solo se había dejado llevar por unos momentos y ahora ya que importaba.

Zoro no contesto ante esta pregunta de la chica, solo se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo, recargando su rostro en los hombros de ella, quien correspondió feliz ese abrazo.

-Bueno creo que tenemos que irnos si no se nos hará tarde Robin- decía Zoro mientras aquel abrazo se desvanecía.

-Si tienes razón vamos.

Así Zoro monto en su bicicleta mientras Robin se subía parada y se aferraba a los hombros de Zoro.

-Agárrate bien Robin, voy a ir un poco rápido.

-Sin problemas Zoro.

Zoro comenzó a pedalear y los dos salieron del estacionamiento directo al centro de aquella pequeña ciudad que formaban las instalaciones del colegio todavía, mientras en la entrada del colegio dos chicas pelirosas veían a Zoro alejarse con esa intrusa y soltar alguna que otra maldición.

…

-Bueno señorita servida- decía Zoro que ya había detenido su marcha y ayudaba a Robin a bajar- prometo la próxima vez pedirle a Franky alguno de sus coches para que no tengas que venir tan incomoda.

-Descuida ha sido muy divertido, el problema me parece será llevar el equipaje hasta el Sunny, el cual por cierto no se donde esta, esta lejos Zoro?

-No tanto, pero tampoco esta cerca, pero descuida no las ingeniaremos, te acompañó?

-Por favor- decía Robin mientras se ponía en marcha a la oficina de Hina junto con Zoro.

…

Toc- toc.

-Si adelante.

-Hina- san, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes- decía Hina dándose la vuelta para ver quien le hablaba- Robin verdad? Pasa por favor.

-Si- dijo Robin con una sonrisa mientras detrás de ella entraba Zoro.

-Supongo vienes por tu equipaje y… Roronoa usted que hace aquí, que se le ofrece?

-Yo nada.

-Entonces que haces aquí?

-Hina, ya me vas a regañar otra vez, vengo acompañando a Robin, como va a llegar ella sola con su equipaje hasta el Sunny?, yo solo vine a acompañarla.

-Y eso, desde cuando tan caballero señor Roronoa?

-Hina no digas eso, yo siempre he sido así.

-Si, claro- decía sarcásticamente la mujer- bueno como sea, entonces se de ayuda y carga el equipaje de la señorita que a eso viniste no?

-Jaja Hina siempre queriéndome tanto- decía Zoro tomando las maletas de Robin y saliendo de la oficina.

-Hija ten cuidado con el por favor- le dijo Hina a Robin en voz baja de lo cual solo recibió como respuesta una sonrisa de Robin que decía *Con el no tengo de que preocuparme ni cuidarme*.

-Bueno Hina-san me voy, arigatou- dijo Robin saliendo de la oficina.

…

Zoro salía de aquel edificio y se recargaba junto a su bici a esperar a Robin cuando alguien lo llamo.

-Hey Zoro! Que haciendo por aquí?

-Quien?- decía Zoro buscando al dueño de esa voz- Ace!.

-Que paso Zoro, todo bien? o por que andas por estos rumbos.

-Todo bien Ace, solo vine a acompañar a Robin, por su equipaje.

-Robin? La chica nueva?, es hermosa y donde esta?

-Adentro con Hina- decía Zoro un poco molesto, seria que Ace se había fijado también en ella.

-Oe, pero no se supone que tendrán una fiesta?

-Si por eso mismo es para darle la bienvenida a Robin y mientras aquellos bakas preparan todo yo la acompañe por su equipaje.

-Oh ya entiendo, pues entonces nos vemos en la fiesta yo ya voy para allá.

-Oe Ace, a quien mas además de ustedes les dijeron lo de la fiesta?

-Jajajaja ni idea, pero creo tu sabes muy bien como estará la cosa no?

-Maldita sea, que Nami no puede controlar un poquito a Luffy.

-Nami? Por que lo dices.

-Por que la bruja esa es la que mas controla a tu hermano, además de que esta enamorada de el.

-Hey tu también lo notas verdad? Yo siempre he dicho que esta enamorada de mi hermanito.

-Si se le nota a kilómetros, mmm me parece tengo algo productivo en mis manos.

-De que hablas.

-Así ya no podrá chantajearme y sacarme dinero.

-Jajajaja no seas malo no la chantajees con mi hermanito.

-Por que no, es buena idea, oye si es muy buena idea.

-No es que me caiga mal Nami, pero a veces me da miedo, y seria divertido, claro eso hasta que se arte y vengan las consecuencias.

-Pero valdrían la pena completitas- decía Zoro macabramente.

Mientras Robin salía de aquel edificio y se encontró con que Zoro estaba platicando con el hermano de Luffy, Ace le parecía era su nombre, y se acerco a los dos chicos.

-Listo Zoro, ahora podemos ir por tus libros.

-Robin- dijo Zoro con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Robin.

-Hola, Ace verdad?

-Uh ya no te acuerdas de mi nombre, que mala… si soy Ace.

-Oe no soy mala, solo que hoy he conocido a muchas personas.

-Descuida, descuida, quieren que les demos un aventón al Sunny, voy en la camioneta con los chicos y caben perfecto con todo y bici.

-Gracias Ace, pero Zoro quería comprar unos libros.

-Ya veo, bueno entonces nos vemos allá chicos, nos vemos Zoro- decía Ace despidiéndose del chico- nos vemos Robin- dijo Ace acercándose a la chica y besando su mejilla.

-Nos vemos Ace- contesto Robin.

-Si nos vemos- dijo Zoro algo más enojado que antes.

Ace se alejo de los chicos y se encamino a un gran edificio en forma de ballena donde se subió a una camioneta y se fue de ahí seguro con sus amigos al Sunny.

-Bueno Zoro, dime donde esta la librería? También me gustaría comprar algunos libros.

-Ven es por acá- dijo Zoro tomando con una mano a la chica y con la otra su bici donde había subido las maletas de Robin.

Despues de algunas cuantas vueltas donde Zoro parecía no saber a donde ir dieron con la biblioteca donde Zoro puedo comprar sus libros al igual que Robin que compro algunos cuantos.

…

Por otro lado en el Sunny todo estaba listo los chicos se habían apresurado a llegar y encargarse de todo, Nami había ido por las bebidas y adornado el lugar, Franky y Usopp tenían una gran sorpresa para Robin ya que habían arreglado en tiempo record una de las habitaciones restantes en el Sunny, la habían pintado con pintura de secado rápido y si que secaba rápido, colocaron una linda cama, estanterías, closet, espejos y todo lo que por ordenes Nami debían de encargarse, Sanji se encargaba de la comida, mientras que Brook pondría el ambiente con algo de música, Chopper al final había ido a ayudar a Usopp y Franky para que terminaran pronto si no llegaría Robin y la habitación aun no estaría lista, y Luffy el estaba amarado a una silla encerrado en su habitación para evitar se quisiera robar la comida de la fiesta o empezar a causar un gran alboroto y echar a perder todo lo que ya habían hecho los demás.

…

Continuara.

Bueno nakamas esta es la primera parte de este capitulo, la verdad no quise hacerlo en uno solo por que si me llevaría mucho tiempo y tengo otro fic que escribir, además de un shot que debo desde hace mucho sobre mi fic Solo quiero amarte y que subiré esta semana, además de un Shot de Ace que mi amiga Laugerid sabrá de que tratara, si amiga me he atrevido y lo he escrito en el móvil; además nakamas les subiré dos capítulos de este fic esta semana lo juro ahora tendré un poco mas de tiempo, bueno eso espero.

Ahora respondo reviews.

**Laugerid **amiga, como te diste cuenta la actitud de Zoro con Bonney y Perona es un tanto agresiva, pero con Robin parece muy diferente, esperemos que siga así, yo diría que si y ahora si amiga me levantare temprano para escribir y dejar reviews ya te debo un montón, les debo a ti a Lord y a Fátima y uuff, pero me pondré al día, por cierto, hoy subiré mi shot de Ace, espero lo leas y no me mates, amiga de verdad necesito tu apoyo en esto no sabes lo difícil que fue escribirlo, ahora solo lo pasare a la computadora y lo subiré, T.T, te quiero!.

**Okara kaku** no te puedo decir lo que hare además aun no estoy segura de meter eso en el fic, por cierto no tiene facebook o algo así?

-Saludos a Kaku que ya viene en camino por mi.

-Cállate Kathoshi y lárgate de este fic!

-Tal vez no me largare de este fic y me quede aquí!

-No aun no… digo, digo, digo no ya vete me haces decir cosas que no debo vete!

-Ya no seas pesada, pero esta bien me voy a esperar a Kaku.

-Lárgate psicópata.

Bueno se fue, gracias por tu review Okara, pero de verdad dile a Kaku que no se haga muchas ilusiones con Kathoshi, le puede hacer daño, yo se lo que te digo, la conozco. Saludos, abrazos y besos.

**Fatima-swan** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh estoy tan emocionada de que me comentaras! Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh y que bueno que te gusto y si Zoro es diferente con Robin, son la pareja perfecta.

Y no Fatima este no será el RobinxAce, pero ya los estoy planeando, me parece hare tres fics de esa parejita por que de verdad que si me gusta no como el ZoRo, pero si me gusta mucho.

Fatima sabes lo triste que me puse cuando leí que era el capitulo final de Misterios casi chillo e hice berrinche sabes? Pero luego me hiciste feliz diciendo que habrá una segunda temporada que ya muero por leer aaaaaaaahh ::Emocionyexplota:: y si ya me leí tu capitulo de Destino sabes que me encanta y es mi favorito verdad, ya lo he dicho? Si ya lo he dicho, ahora solo me falta dejarte tus review y lo hare antes del miércoles ahora si.

Muchas, muchas gracias por tu review de verdad lo aprecio mucho. Saludos hermosa, cuídate y estamos en contacto por Twitter también je.

**Zorro junior ** cuñaditaaaaaa! Hermosaaaa! No te enojes con Chopper, Zoro siempre será tu aniki y siempre serás su favorita, solo que ahora le toco a Chopper ser su hermano, pero tranquila que tu aniki siempre será tu aniki, y pues no faltara tanto para saber las razones de Zoro y saber que lo volvió así, pero descuida, me parece no se atreverá a lastimar a Robin. Me mando saludos Zoro waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Que emoción!. Saludos cuñadita hermosa, cuídate mucho te quiero mucho!

**Nico Ale** fíjate que Zoro si a lastimado a muchas chicas, pero me parece no será así con Robin, y en cuanto a Luffy supongo ya viste por donde va la cosa, no es que me moleste mucho la pareja de Luffy con Hancock, pero lo prefiero con Nami. Y verdad que fue hermoso que estuvieran de la mano y todos muriendo de la envidia eso me encanta jajja, y no agradezcas por que te respondo al contrario gracias a ti por tu review, por cierto espero ya se arreglara el problema con tu cuenta. Saludos y abrazos

Nos leemos nakamas.


	5. La bienvenida (parte dos)

Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero lo disfruten nakamas.

**La bienvenida (segunda parte)**

Robin y Zoro caminaban al centro del lugar donde había un pequeño parque donde se sentaron por un momento a descansar.

-Oe Robin, quieres un helado o algo?

-No estaría mal Zoro.

-Entonces espérame, ahora vuelvo- dijo Zoro comenzando a caminar hasta que se percato de que no le había preguntado a Robin de que sabor lo quería así que paro y volteo a la chica- Robin- decía Zoro rascándose la cabeza- de que quieres tu helado?

-fufufu sorpréndeme Zoro.

Zoro se puso muy rojo por lo que le dijo la chica y se dio la vuelta empezando a caminar de nuevo rumbo a la heladería con una sonrisa en los labios.

Unos pocos minutos después Zoro regresaba con dos helados de meta en la mano y le entrego uno a Robin.

-Toma Robin, espero que te guste es de menta, es mi sabor favorito.

-Sabes nunca había tomado un helado de menta, pero si es tu favorito estoy segura que me encantara.

Zoro se sonrojo una vez mas y se sentó junto a la chica y los dos comieron su helado con calma y callados solo de vez en cuando se mandaban alguna que otra mirada y sonrisa.

Zoro se levanto y le dijo a Robin que seria mejor ya irse antes de que se hiciera mas tarde y que seguro los chicos ya los esperarían, Robin estuvo de acuerdo y se levanto de la banca donde estaban.

A lo lejos Tashigi veía a Zoro y muy emocionada pensó en tal vez ir a hablarle, pero noto que estaba con alguien y era con la chica nueva, se sintió un poco triste, no podía creer que mejor la chica nueva tuviera la atención de Zoro que ella que ya lo conocía desde hace varios años.

Zoro acomodo el equipaje de Robin en su bicicleta e hizo que la chica se subiera a ella, el se iría caminando mientras dirigía la bicicleta al Sunny, todo para que pudieran llevar el equipaje y sobretodo Robin fuera cómoda y no se cansara en el camino, así que ahí iban no lento, pero tampoco rápido pasando junto de Tashigi quien con un apenas hilo de voz saludo a Zoro.

-Hola Zoro.

-Eh, hola… perdón no recuerdo tu nombre- decía Zoro rascándose la cabeza.

-Eres Tashigi no?- decía Robin.

-Si, hola Robin.

-Hola, no iras a la fiesta hoy?

-Si de hecho ya iba para allá.

-Quieres acompañarnos?

-eh, pues yo…

-No- decía Zoro- nosotros iremos caminando, bueno yo y pues no creo que puedas subir a la bici con Robin, así que es mejor que te vallas por tu lado.

-Bueno eso es verdad- decía Robin.

Tashigi en primer lugar no podía creer que Zoro no recordara su nombre, mejor Robin lo recordaba, y además había entendido perfectamente la indirecta que le había echado Zoro y no necesitaba de más así que decidió dar por terminada la conversación y se despidió de los chicos.

-No se preocupen, es verdad, no podría subir a la bicicleta, yo me iré en un taxi y luego nos vemos allá.

-Esta bien, nos vemos allá Tashigi- decía Robin.

-Si te vemos allá Tashi… Tashi que?- pregunto Zoro en voz baja a Robin.

-Tashigi.

-Tashigi- decía Zoro.

Estos dos chicos siguieron su camino, pero de pronto Zoro recibió un mensaje de Nami, seguro lo regañaría por todavía no llegar, pero su sorpresa fue que no era así, el mensaje decía.

"Zoro aun no hemos terminado el baka de Luffy se desato y escapo de su habitación y se comenzó a comer toda la comida e hizo un desastre así que ahora estamos acomodando de nuevo y Sanji esta haciendo mas comida, lleva a Robin por las otras entradas del Sunny y préstale tu habitación para que se de un baño y cambie para la fiesta, pero que no salga de las habitaciones… ah y ni se te ocurra querer propasarte con ella baka! Pd. Luffy esta amarrado nuevamente y contenido por Ace y Marco en su habitación."

Zoro después de leer el mensaje se rio y siguió su camino, la verdad no es que tuvieran que dar la vuelta para entrar por la otra puerta ya que el Sunny tenia un sistema donde escogías el numero de puerta para entrar y te mandaba a diferentes partes de la casa.

-Todo bien Zoro?

-Si, solo era Nami que decía que me apurara.

-A bueno- dijo Robin regalándoles una hermosa sonrisa al chico.

-Oe espera Robin, podría esperarme un momento- dijo el chico.

-Si no hay problema.

Zoro entonces comenzó a correr a sabrá donde por que Robin no conocía el lugar para saber, pero diez minutos después el chico regreso como si nada y siguieron su camino.

…

-Bien ahora que le baka de Luffy esta vigilado… no un momento Thatch no es que no confié en Ace y Marco, pero seguro Ace ya se durmió y no podrías ir a ver si todo esta bien?

-Claro guapa no hay problema

-Bueno ahora si como decía, ya llegaron mucho invitados y no creo que tarden mucho tiempo en llegar Zoro y Robin así que no tenemos mucho tiempo, Sanji-kun comienza a poner botana en la sala y Franky reparte bebida, Chopper y Usopp dejen de juguetear y vallan allá a ayudar en lo que se pueda, Brook la música, ya solo esperemos que lleguen y listo le damos la bienvenida a Robin.

-Entendido jefa!- dijeron todos a unisonó.

-Si claro como si de verdad esto fuera a salir bien, con lo baka que son todos- de decía Nami.

…

Bien Robin llegamos es aquí.

-Wao es un lugar hermoso, eso es un…

-León?, Sol? Creo que son las dos cosas- decía Zoro sonriendo, bueno entremos decía Zoro marcando un código en el identificador y después presionando el numero 3 que hizo que la puerta cambiara ya que la que había tenia un gran numero 0, Robin quedo sorprendida por esto y volteo a ver a Zoro con una mirada que le preguntaba que es lo que pasaba con esa puerta.

-Son 5 puertas enumeradas del 0 al 4 puedes escoger por cual entrar, esta lleva directo a las habitaciones, la 0 es la entrada principal, pero esta claro que no puedo dejarte entrar por ahí verdad, así que entraremos en esta, podrás pasar a mi habitación a darte un baño y cambiarte, descuida yo estaré afuera, no te molestare.

-Todo eso es sorpréndete Zoro, te agradezco mucho, si que necesito un buen baño, arigatou.

-De nada Robin, vamos entra- decía Zoro entrando con la chica, su bicicleta y el equipaje de Robin.

Zoro y Robin caminaron por los pasillos donde estaban las habitaciones, Robin cada vez se sorprendía mas por como estaba diseñado el lugar, era sorprendente, de pronto escucho unos gritos.

-Ace, despierta no se supone debes cuidar a tu hermano!- decía Marco

-Si baka despierta- decía Thatch que claramente le había dado un golpe a Ace, ya que el ruido se escucho bastante fuerte.

-Oe que hacen, eso dolió- decía Ace.

-Déjenme salir! Quiero niku! Niku, niku, niku! Nami sácame de aquí, yo quiero ir a la fiesta!, no se acaben mi niku!- gritaba desesperadamente Luffy.

-Que fue eso Zoro- preguntaba Robin.

-Nada, nada, solo es que Luffy esta encerrado para que no haga desastres y se trague toda la comida antes de tiempo.

-Y eso es normal?

-Si, pasa muy seguido, pero descuida.

-Si tú lo dices.

De pronto Zoro se paro frente a una habitación con un marco y puerta verde en diferentes tonos y le dijo a Robin.

-Bueno Robin puedes entrar- decía abriendo la puerta- esta es mi habitación aquí podrás bañarte y cambiarte con tranquilidad, seguro los chicos han preparado una habitación para ti, pero supongo será parte de la sorpresa, pero descuida yo te dejo aquí solo tomare algo de ropa e iré a la habitación de Chopper a bañarme, de acuerdo?

-Si, no hay problema, arigatou Zoro- decía Robin admirando el cuarto de Zoro, estaba lleno de pesas de diferentes tamaños, y encontró tres katanas recargadas a la cama, además de unos cuantos posters de grupos de rock, su cuarto en si era muy peculiar.

Zoro salió de la habitación dejando a la chica cómoda para bañarse, mientras el se iba ala habitación de su pequeño hermano a darse una baño.

Despues de unos minutos Robin salía de bañarse, Zoro ya había salido desde hace rato y afuera de su habitación a Robin, se había vestido con unos pantalones negros, con una playera café de cuello en V que se adornaba con algunos picos alrededor del cuello de la playera en color amarillo, llevaba puesta encima de la playera una ¿haramaki? Verde y unas botas negras y grises vaqueras y para rematar un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, se veía completamente guapo. Unos minutos después Robin salió por la puerta y se encontró con Zoro ahí, se sorprendió de ver lo guapo que se veía el chico de verdad apuesto, pero ella no es que se quedara atrás, llevaba puesto un vestido en color lila sin mangas ni tirante, le daba a mitad de pierna y tenia vuelo en la falda, lo acompañaba con unos zapatos altos en color morado que resaltaban mas el vestido y su cabello suelto, Zoro quedo boquiabierto al ver a la chica, se veía mas que hermosa.

-Todo bien Zoro?

-Si, claro- decía Zoro sin poder dejar de mirarla- te vez hermosa- no pudo evitar decir.

-Pues tú te ves muy guapo- contesto la chica haciendo sonrojar una vez más a Zoro.

-Arigatou… cierto te compre esto y creo que te iría bien con ese vestido- decía Zoro sacando una cajita- toma dijo Zoro entregándole a la chica la cajita.

Robin tomo la cajita y la abrió y se sorprendió al ver una cadena con un dije muy peculiar, era un dije de tres pétalos de sakura unidos, pero que parecían estar cayendo, era de verdad hermoso, pero en que momento lo, claro cuando la dejo sola por diez minutos debió ser ahí.

-Arigatou Zoro es muy hermoso, pero no podría recibir algo así, debió costar mucho.

-No importa el costo y es mi regalo de bienvenida así que no lo desprecies por favor.

-Esta bien Zoro, arigatou, podrías colocármela?

-Claro, date la vuelta- decía Zoro tomando la cadena y rodeando el cuello de Robin con sus manos para poder colocarle aquella cadena con ese hermoso dije.

…

Continuara

Bueno nakamas hasta aquí este capitulo, lo quería hacer en dos capítulos, pero me parece habrá una tercera parte, espero que les gustara y me dejen algún review para saber que tal les pareció.

Disculpen nakamas, pero no podre responder su reviews ya que se me ha hecho un poco tarde y no me da tiempo, pero de todas maneras muchísimas gracias nakamas.

Por cierto si eso del helado fue inspirado en mi cuñadita **Zorro Junior**.

Nos leemos.

Zu Robin Kato


	6. La bienvenida (parte tres)

Bueno nakamas les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, espero y les guste y ahora si es la tercera parte con el mismo titulo ya para el otro capitulo cambiara el nombre del capitulo.

**La bienvenida (parte tres)**

Despues de que Zoro le colocara el collar en el cuello a Robin, se veía salir a Ace de una de las habitaciones, traía un gran chichón en la cabeza y se lo venia sobando y haciendo caras muy graciosas de dolor hasta que se percato de la presencia de Zoro y Robin.

-Hola chicos, que bueno que ya están aqu...- Ace se quedo inmutado en el momento en el que pudo ver completamente a Robin, su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos bien abiertos y poco a poco dibujaba una sonrisa picara en su rostro- Wao, Wao WAO! Te vez lindísima, no puedo ni decirte lo hermosa que te vez Robin... Waaooo! Grrrrr- esto último lo dijo Ace haciendo una mueca chistosa y riendo en seguida.

-Oh arigatou Ace... dios me estoy poniendo roja- dijo en voz baja Robin mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos para que no se viera el color carmesí que comenzaban a tomar sus mejillas.

Zoro por su lado se quedo viendo seria y fijamente a Ace y era claro que su mirada decía *que sigues haciendo aquí Ace, ya vete*, pero la verdad es que Ace ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso ya que no salía de la impresión de ver a Robin, se veía tan hermosa que el pecoso no dejaba de verla.

-Ace ya deja de verme!- dijo Robin con una voz chillona y apenada- me pones nerviosa... yaa!

Ace comenzó a reír, se sacudió la cabeza y encogiéndose de hombros dijo.

-Lo siento Robin, es que te vez espectacularmente hermosa, ya perdón, perdóname, yo mejor me voy a lo que iba- dijo Ace comenzando a caminar por el pasillo dejando a una Robin muy sonrojada y a un Zoro con mirada asesina.

Zoro estaba perdido en su mundo donde ahora estaba matando a Ace por no dejar de mirar a Robin, pero por que lo hacia? Era cierto que la chica le gustaba y mucho, era mas que hermosa, pero tampoco es que pensara tener algo serio con ella, o bueno no era lo que pensó al principio, pero ahora ya comenzaba a dudar, se sentía extraño, Robin le atraía, pero de una manera muy diferente a como le habían atraído y le atraían otras chicas, con Robin era diferente, es mas para que negarlo se había encelado de Ace cosa que no tenia sentido si consideraba y si que lo hacia, en que había conocido a Robin pocas horas antes, ahora Zoro estaba muy, muy y de verdad que muy confundido.

-Oe Zoro, estas bien?

-Nani?- dijo el chico saliendo de su mundo de pensamientos.

-Que si estas bien?

-Si claro Robin, eh bueno tal vez debería ir a ver si todo esta listo para que ya podamos ir a la sala.

-Esta bien yo te esperare aquí Zoro- decía la chica sonriéndole de una manera hermosa a Zoro quien por unos segundos se perdió en esos hermosos zafiros.

-Ehm bueno entonces ahora regreso, supongo que si ya todo debe de estar listo.

-Y supones bien Zoro, descuida ya no hay necesidad de que dejes sola a Robin- decía Ace que venia de regreso- Nami me mando a sacar a mi hermano y mira que si no me lleve otro buen golpe por que según ella no cuidaba a Luffy... bueno y me dijo que después de que salgamos nosotros con Luffy podrán salir, que Franky junto con Brook los anunciaran.

-Anunciarnos? Que es lo que piensan esos bakas?

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que yo, tu vives con ellos.

-Ya ni me lo recuerdes- decía Zoro sonriendo al recordar la estupideces que solían hacer sus nakamas.

-Bueno yo voy por mi hermanito-Ace camino hacia la puerta de la habitación de donde hace unos momentos había salido y entro en ella.

...

-Mira Luffy te desataremos, pero no se te ocurra empezar esto hasta que presenten a Robin, recuerda que es su bienvenida.

-Nikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

-Tranquilo Luffy ya comerás en unos momentos- decía Marco acercándose al chico y comenzando a deshacer los nudos de la cuerda con la que se encontraba amarrado a la silla.

Luffy en cuanto se vio liberado alzo las manos con los puños cerrados y dio un gran grito de guerra.

-Nikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!- y si Luffy salió disparado de la habitación hasta la sala, el chico paso tan rápido que apenas y les hablo a Zoro y Robin- hola Zoro, hola Robiiiinnn!

Ace, Marco y Thatch salieron de la habitación y comenzaron a caminar por aquel pasillo tranquilamente, ya Nami sabría como contener a Luffy.

-Oe que hermosa se ve la chica- decía Marco ya después de pasar por donde se encontraban Zoro y Robin.

-Verdad que si- decía Ace.

-Es una verdadera belleza, me parece lo único malo es que ya haya estado tanto tiempo con Zoro- decía Thatch.

-Pues tendremos que esperar para ver como acaba todo esto- decía Ace, mientras los tres desaparecían por la puerta al final del pasillo que daba a la sala.

...

-Luffy no toques la comida hasta que salga Robin, la fiesta es para ella no para ti!- regañaba Nami al chico.

-Pero Nami yo ya tengo mucha hambre... ya se iré por Robin para que ya podamos comer- y Luffy comenzaba a ponerse en camino, pero claro no por mucho.

-Que ni se te ocurra baka! Además ya llego la hora Luffy.

...

-Bueno pues será bueno irse acercando a la puerta no crees Robin?

-Me parece una excelente idea Zoro.

Zoro entonces hizo un movimiento con su brazo que invitaba a Robin a agarrarse de el, invitación que Robin encantada acepto y se aferro al brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

...

-Como están todos esta noche?!

-Bien!- contestaban todos los presente.

-Listos para una Suuuuupeerr! Fiesta!?

-Si!

-OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH SUUUUUPPPPEEEEEERRRR!

-Esto es una ridiculez- se decía Nami tapándose la cara con las manos.

-Entonces démosle una súper! Bienvenida a Robin!, que viene acompañada por Zoro!

...

-Esto es completamente ridículo y vergonzoso- decía Zoro con la cara roja de la vergüenza que sentía por lo que había dicho Franky- Vamos.

-Vamos- Robin al parecer se veía muy divertida con la situación ya que tenia una risa un tanto burlona pintada en su rosto.

...

La puerta de las habitaciones se abrió dejando ver a Zoro y a Robin quien iba agarrada del brazo del chico, muchos de los invitados se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la resplandeciente hermosura de Robin, la mayoría de los presentes no la habían visto nunca, algunos cuantos como Boa, las chicas Kuja, los chicos de Shirohige y compañeros de clase la habían visto, pero aun así estaban impresionados con la belleza de la chica.

-De donde saco a esa preciosura Zoro.

-No lo se Johnny, pero ahora si estamos hablando de otro nivel.

-Cuanto tiempo crees que lo aguante Yosaku?

-Una semana.

...

-Robin chwannn! mi hermosa damisela, permítame el honor de ser su acompañante esta tarde y resguardar de tu belleza, yo atenderé todas tus peticiones, puedes pedirme lo que quieras que yo tu príncipe te lo cumpliré.

-Ya vas a empezar cejita de espiral?!

-A quien le dijiste cejita de espiral, kuso marimo?!

-A quien le dices kuso marimo?!

-Ya basta los dos, que Robin no estará con ninguno, ella estará ocupada conociendo a todos aquí y no estará perdiendo el tiempo con ninguno de los dos, escucharon!- les decía Nami a un Zoro y a un Sanji con varios moretones en la cara por parte de Nami.

-Como tu digas mi Nami swan!

-Y por que tendría que hacerte caso bruja?

-A quien le dijiste bruja?!

...

-Ven vamos Robin te presentare a todos aquí y descuida yo me encargo de que Sanji no te moleste.

-Hola Robin-san me preguntaba si serias tan amable de mostrarme tus braguitas?

-Urusei!- grito Nami mandando muy lejos a su amigo del afro.

-No le hagas caso a ese hentai.

-Me dijiste hentai, o que amable arigatou- decía Franky.

-Ni siquiera estoy hablando contigo!

-Espero no te artes de ellos y te quieras ir, aunque sinceramente no se ni por que los he aguantado tanto... por cierto Robin que hermoso collar traes puesto, tendrás que decirme en donde lo compraste, fue en tu antigua ciudad?

-De hecho me lo acaba de regalar Zoro.

-Zoro! Pero si ese baka no le regala nada a nadie, o bueno no si no es un cumpleaños o algo así, y menos a las chicas... de verdad te lo dio ese baka?!

-Si el me lo regalo, es muy hermoso.

-Pues ahora si me sorprendió Zoro.

Nami llevo a Robin con todos los invitados de la fiesta y le fue presentando a todos los presentes, Robin se había quedado a platicar con alguno que otro, algunos le decían tuviera cuidado con los mugiwara por que estaban un poquito dementes, mientras que los que los conocían bien no paraban de decirle que la pasaría increíble con ellos.

Toda la fiesta parecía tranquila y el ambiente era muy agradable a pesar de que Chopper, Luffy y Usopp bailaban encima de una esa con unos palillos metidos en la nariz y Franky se había quitado los pantalones y andaba en tanga bailando por todas partes con dos gemelas que al parecer eran sus amigas de años atrás, Brook no dejaba de tocar alegremente o poner pistas para animar la fiesta, Sanji se encontraba tratando de ligar con cuanta chica se topara en su camino, Zoro bebía grandes cantidades de cerveza y hacia competencia de fuerzas con Ace, Marco, Thatch, Law, Vista y Jozu y Nami se la pasaba bailando y de vez en cuando regañando a Luffy. Si finalmente me parece no era una fiesta tranquila, pero dados los anfitriones no podía ser de otra manera, además a Robin le encanta, esa era una muy buena forma de conocer a sus nuevos compañeros.

-Competencia de comida!- grito Luffy

-Siiiii!- gritaban Ace, Jozu, Usopp, Franky y Thatch.

En cuestión de minutos había una alargada mesa en el centro de la sala, se encontraban seis sillas para los competidores y Sanji salía con bandejas llenas de comida para comenzar la competencia.

-Bien los competidores a sentarse... bien estas son las reglas, no pueden robar comida de la bandeja de otro competidor, no esta permitido tomar agua, solo cerveza, el primero en rendirse le toca un baño de mostaza, nada de golpes, el ganador es el que coma mas bandejas de comida- decía Zoro muy seriamente- entendido?!

-Si señor!

-Entonces a mi señal... ahora!

Y así comenzaba una batalla feroz donde los competidores devoraban comida ágilmente ante la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

-Vamos Luffy tu puedes- gritaban algunos es apoyo al chico.

-Vamos Usopp- gritaba Chopper.

-Tu puedes Ace!- esos eran otros apoyando al chico.

-Demuéstrales Jozu!

-Tu puedes Franky!

-Gana Thatch!

No iba ni la mitad de la primera bandeja de comida cuando Usopp callo asea atrás con todo y silla completamente lleno y sin posibilidad de que le entrara un bocado mas.

-Usopp esta fuera- grito Zoro

-Oe Zoro y suelen hacer esto muy seguido?- decía Robin quien se había acercado al peliverde.

-Pues algo, es algo normal en las fiestas aquí en el Sunny, no te asustes Robin.

-No me asusto de hecho ceo que es muy divertido, no había conocido a personas tan agradables y alegres como ustedes.

-Eso me alegra mucho saberlo Robin, por que yo no había conocido a una chica tan linda y especial como tu- Robin se puso completamente roja al escuchar al chico y con una pena evidente en su rostro le sonrió.

-Eh Zoro, me parece hay otro fuera.

-Ah- dedica Zoro volteando a la mesa- Jozu estas fuera!

Robin se volvió a agarrar del brazo de Zoro, mientras veía divertida la competencia y no paraba de reír con las caras de todos hacían cuando tenían la boca llena de comida. Zoro reía divertido mientras tomaba una cerveza y de vez en cuando (muy seguido diría yo) volteaba a ver a Robin y sonreía al ver la sonrisa y las risas de la chica, era como sentirse completo nuevamente, ya no sentía ese vacio en su mete, en su cuerpo, en su alma, en su corazón.

-Thatch fuera!

-Franky fuera!

Zoro volteo a ver a Robin de reojo y la chica lo volteo a ver de la misma manera, Zoro alzo una ceja mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Ahora viene lo bueno Robin, por lo regular siempre quedan al último Ace y Luffy, y créeme que no hay quien lleve ventaja ya que los dos comen como estúpidos y nunca se sabe quien ganara.

-Así que ellos son los finalistas.

-Señores quedan los dos mas fuertes, la pregunta es quien será esta vez el ganador? Ace? O Luffy?

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los dos dejaban de comer, vaciaban bandeja tras bandeja y no parecían tener llenadera, la competencia estaba reñida entre los dos hermanos, ahora seria el destino quien resolvería esto por esta vez? Me parece que si ya que Ace de pronto callo con la cabeza en la comida, pero no es que se hubiera llenado o rendido, solo fue la narcolepsia que lo traiciono en un mal momento.

-Y el ganador es LUFFY!

...

Pasaron más horas de diversión, pero era claro esto tenia que terminar, al día siguiente había colegio y no podían faltar cuando recién habían comenzado las clases, pero antes de esto y para terminar con la fiesta de bienvenida para Robin, Luffy hablo.

-Mina, les agradezco mucho que estuvieran hoy con nosotros, para nosotros es un día especial, por que una nueva nakama se integra a nosotros, yo se que muchas veces han venido a vivir con nosotros varias personas y los consideramos nakamas, pero al poco tiempo se van, pero yo se que con Robin no será así, se que ella será siempre nuestra nakama y vivirá con nosotros siempre y yo quiero darle la bienvenida a Robin a esta ciudad, a este colegio, a esta casa y sobretodo darle al bienvenida como una mugiwara mas!, brindemos por eso mina... Kampai!

-Kampai!

-Robin algo que quieras decir?- preguntaba Luffy.

-Ehm bueno, yo antes que nada les agradezco a todos los que vinieron el día de hoy a darme esta bienvenida tan especial, y sobretodo agradecerle a los mugiwara que desde el primer momento me aceptaron con ellos, nadie había hecho algo tan especial y divertido para mi y hoy significo mucho para mi la presencia de todos ustedes, arigatou, gracia mugiwaras por brindarme tan sinceramente su amistad, y me gustaría darle un agradecimiento especial a Zoro quien me ha ayudado desde el primer momento y se ha portado muy lindo conmigo durante todo el día, arigatou, arigatou a todos mina.

-A la de tres- decía Luffy- una... dos… tres… BIENVENIDA ROBIN!

Despues de aquellas palabras la fiesta termino y poco a poco todos los invitados comenzaban a irse, eran las 3 de la mañana y los mugiwara estaba claro no tenían ánimos de recoger todo aquel desastre, ya lo harían por la tarde, pero ahora necesitaban dormir ya que tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir al colegio, pero antes le tenían una ultima sorpresa a Robin.

-Bien Robin es por aquí, descuida yo te guio- decía Nami quien llevaba a Robin vendada de los ojos.

De pronto las chicas pararon y aunque Robin no veía nada sabia que ahí estaban los demás, aunque no estaba todos aun faltaba Zoro quien había ido a su habitación por el equipaje de Robin.

Cuando Zoro llego con el equipaje de Robin, Nami le quito la venda de los ojos a Robin y la chica se encontró frente a una puerta pintada de color violeta, un poco mas arriba de la parte media de la puerta estaba escrito el nombre Nico Robin con letras color lila que parecían ser sostenidas por muchas manos. Robin al ver aquel detalle se quedo sorprendida y agradeció a los chicos, pero claro que eso no era todo, Nami le pido cerrara los ojos y ella así lo hizo, la peli naranja abrió la puerta dio u pequeño empujoncito a Robin para que diera unos pocos pasos dentro de la habitación y le dijo.

-Puedes abrir los ojos Robin.

Robin al abrir los ojos, se encontró con una lindísima habitación pintada de color lila, con algunas estrellas, flores y demás diseños en color violeta, fiusha, y morado que contrastaba y le daba un aspecto hermoso y acogedor, además de una amplia cama que estaba con algunas sabanas también lilas y un edredón color violeta, varias estanterías, cajoneros, un amplio closet, un enorme espejo, una pantalla, un equipo de sonido y uno de entretenimiento, un computador, y un enorme y seguramente cómodo sofá, además de contar con baño completo en la habitación, una amplia regadera, y bañera aparte, sanitario casi junto a la regadera, y un mueble que servía para guardar las toallas, batas, etc. Además de funcionar como lavamanos también.

-Y que te parece Nico Robin?

-Es estupendo, completamente hermoso Franky! Tu lo hiciste?

-No solo yo, me ayudo Chopper y Usopp, además de que Nami nos indico donde poner las cosa y que muebles comprar o como hacerlos, Sanji nos ayudo escogiendo la pantalla, el sonido y todo eso, Luffy, pues el puso la mayoría del capital, y Brook me ayudo con el baño, ah y Zoro nos dijo que tal vez te gustaría el color lila con decoraciones que resaltaran, pero en el mismo patrón de colores, así que fuimos todos.

-Arigatou mina, no se como agradecerles todo esto, es hermoso, nadie había hecho nada parecido por mi.

-No tienes de que agradecer Robin somos nakamas shishishi.

...

Los chicos poco a poco se fueron despidiendo de Robin y yéndose a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, pero el ultimo en irse seria Zoro.

-Bueno Robin te dejo tu equipaje, será bueno te acuestes a dormir y ya mañana organizas tus cosas, ya es bastante tarde.

-Si tienes razón Zoro, arigatou.

-Bueno entonces me voy, que descanses Robin- decía Zoro dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar asea la salida.

-Zoro espera.

-Dime- dijo Zoro volteando de nuevo.

-Arigatou por todo esto que hacen por mí, aunque nos conociéramos hace unas horas.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Robin- decía Zoro acercándose a la chica- ahora duérmete y deja de agradecer, Luffy ya lo dijo somos nakama y entre nakamas no necesitamos tanto agradecimiento, por que lo que hacemos es de corazón, y ya duérmase señorita- Zoro se acerco mas a Robin y deposito un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla izquierda de la chica, después de dio la vuelta y camino a la puerta salió y antes de cerrar la puerta miro nuevamente a Robin y le dijo- buena noches Robin.

-Buenas noches Zoro.

La chica al escuchar la puerta cerrarse y los pasos de Zoro caminando a su habitación, se dejo caer en la cama, y se llevo la mano a su mejilla izquierda y sonrió ampliamente, definitivamente ese había sido el mejor día de su vida, y para empezar el año escolar, en un nuevo colegio y una nueva cuidad eso había sido perfecto. Minutos después Robin se quedo dormida con su mano aun en su mejilla y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

...

Continuara.

Ahhhhh ahhhh ahhhh ahhh, creo que si me excedí un poquito vea, bueno no es que tengan que saberlo, pero son las tres de la mañana y estoy terminando de escribir, pero seguro cuando lean esto ya serán para mi en mi país como las once de la mañana, y si les digo algo nakamas no tengo sueño, estoy pensando seriamente seguir escribiendo mi capitulo de mi otro fic, bueno, pero eso es otro tema.

Quiero decirles que me ha gustado mucho como me ha quedado este capitulo, me parece he escrito todo lo que quería escribir y terminar el capitulo como lo quería terminar, además de que estoy muy contenta ya que en el ultimo capitulo he tenido muchos reviews y eso no saben lo feliz que me hizo, así que ahora...

**Respondo reviews**

**Nico Ale** sabes me alegro mucho tu review, una por que fue el primero que me llego de el capitulo anterior y otra por que te gusto el capitulo, en cuanto a lo del helado pues fue inspirado en mi cuñada Zorro Junior jeje, y me pareció gran idea ponerlo, en cuanto a Tashigi y eso de que ojala encuentre otra pareja, si hay algo por ahí de eso, pero ya veras no adelantare cosas je, ahora que lo del collar se me hacia un lindo detalle de parte de Zoro y además de que se notara ese interés especial por Robin, y Luffy, sabes pobrecito el solo quería niku que malos son con el je, pero bueno ya se pudo desquitar comiéndose todo eso en la competencia je. Bueno saludos nakama y muchas gracias por tu reviews.

**ZoroRoronoaForever** me alegra saber que hay alguien mas que lee este fic mío y espero lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando, de verdad agradezco mucho tu review, saludos, besos y abrazos nakama!

**Okara Kaku** fiesta!, fiesta!, fiesta! oh que si ha sido divertido Okara me alegra que fueras ala fiesta la pase muy bien contigo ha sido muy, muy divertido, sobretodo cuando casi nos caemos encima de Zoro y nos volteo ver feo, aunque después que se dio cuenta que era yo me sonrió (aahhh como lo amo) y es una lastima que Kathoshi no pudiera ir, me dijo que le digas a Kaku que lo siente mucho, pero no pudo ir ya que tuvo un gran problema con Ace, dijo que trataría de darse una escapadita para ver a Kaku, pero no era seguro ya que la cosa con Ace estuvo fuerte, pero que se lo compensará, solo que la espere por que tendrá que estar al cuidado de Ace ( y no le digas que te lo dije, pero esta preocupada por el). Bueno dejando esos temas pronto viene la fiesta de comienzo de curso, estas invitado, dile a Kaku que el también lo esta que yo me aseguro de que Kathoshi valla, sin falta. Por cierto sabes hoy jugaba One Piece Unlimited Adventure y ya he "terminado" el juego solo que debo de pelear de nuevo con todos y estaba peleando con Kaku y me acorde de ti jejje, perdón es que tenia que decirlo, y si dile a Kaku que le gane y con Zoro jajja. Saludos, besos y abrazos y como siempre muchas gracias por tu review.

Pd. me acorde de tu review de mi capitulo cuatro y solo tengo que decirte… Deja de decir que soy la mejor escritora, ni creas que me harás feliz con eso baka! (Bailecito Chopper).

**LaylaIntegra** me alegra que leyeras mi fic y que te este gustando, créeme que las cosas cada vez se pondrán mejores al igual que se irán complicando un poco, espero sigas leyendo y muchisisisisisisimas gracias por tu reviews. Saludos nakama!

**Zorro Junior** mi cuñadita hermosa, preciosa, quiero un helado! jeje, si cuñada inspirado y dedicado a ti esa escena sabia que te gustaría y déjame agradecerte por que gracias a ti escribí eso cuñadita y fíjate que si se ve a un Zoro romántico, amable y caballeroso, pero creo solo es así con Robin cuñada, me parece con las demás es un poco... agresivo tal vez, pero ya iras viendo. Cuñada lo notaste, dios mío santo es que tu aniki en Strong World se ve que dios mío santo mátame y mándame a One Piece junto a Zoro, que de verdad se ve extremadamente guapo, por eso es que lo he vestido así ya que esa ropa me encanto se ve muy, muy sexy! me escuchas Zoro te ves muy SEXY *Zoro voltea a ver a Zuri y le sonríe de lado y le hace una señal para que se acerque a el, ella feliz lo hace y cuando Zuri esta frente a Zoro quien esta sentado en el sofá; es atraída de la cintura por el fuerte brazo de Zoro que la sienta en su regazo y le da un pequeño beso y le susurra al oído – solo ten cuidado no vallas a pervertir a mi hermanita esta muy chica todavía- descuida yo la cuido Zoro- Sele ni se te ocurra ver cosas que no ni leer cosas que no oíste- Sele afirma con la cabeza mientras mantiene las manos en la espalda y cruza los dedos*. Y cañada si te digo algo, la verdad no creo que Zoro lastime a Robin, pero aun así no garantizo felicidad completa eh je.

Te quiero cuñadita hermosa, muchas gracias por tu review.

Nos vemos Zoro * Zuri hace un bailecito ridículo mientras le dice adiós a Zoro*

**sumaru100** que si no huela a romance, si ya hasta me empalago el olorcito jajja, y si la verdad el capitulo anterior fue muy, muy romántico y tierno, espero te gustara este capitulo que aunque también tuvo romance también tuvo un poco del comportamiento normal de los mugiwara je. Saludos nakama!.

**Laugerid** amiga no te preocupes yo se que a veces por mas que queramos no podemos dejar review a tiempo, pero descuida mira que yo te sigo debiendo amiga, discúlpame soy una vergüenza, me pongo al corriente y luego me bombardean con mas capítulos y entro en pánico jejje, pero ya poco a poco voy agarrando horario para hacer mis cosas y tener tiempo. Que bueno que te gusto lo del helado y Zoro si ignora a Tashigi se lo merece ( la odio, siempre la he odiado y siempre la odiare, remedo barato de Kuina!) y si fue un tanto grosero, pero nótese la forma en que también le hablo a Bonney y como la trata, me parece que es un comportamiento normal de Zoro con la chicas, pero también me parece que hay una excepción con Robin. Amiga gracias por tu review como siempre apoyándome... ARIGATOU! Sabes que te extraño mucho! Te quiero mucho! Amiga espero que estés muy, muy bien.

Ahora si ya me despido nakamas, hasta el otro capitulo, nos leemos.

Zu Robin Kato


	7. un nuevo día

Hola nakamas, bueno como se han dado cuenta he tardado bastante en actualizar, no por falta de ideas más bien un poco de tiempo, pero bueno les dejo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, tratare de actualizar más seguido lo juro.

**Un nuevo día.**

La mañana llego en el Sunny y con ella el despertar de la mayoría de los mugiwara, sobretodo Sanji que había corrido a la cocina a prepararle a Nami un desayuno especial y ahora que también Robin, tenía una linda chica mas a la que complacer y a la que sorprender con un buen desayuno, y hacer el desayuno de los otros bakas también, por su lado Nami despertaba y se estiraba un poco para después levantarse e ir al baño a darse una rápida ducha y arreglar sus cosas para ese día, Luffy ya correteaba por los pasillos junto con Usopp y Chopper que jugaban a las atrapadas, Franky estaba checando que su auto estuviera en buenas condiciones para no tener problemas en el camino, y Brook estaba tocando el piano mientras esperaba el desayuno, Robin comenzaba a despertarse, y aunque no hubiera dormido muy bien ya que fue poco el tiempo que lo hizo, se sentía perfectamente bien, feliz de estar en ese lugar con esos ahora buenos amigos; se levanto, camino al baño a darse una ducha, se cambio y se dirigio a la sala.

-Robin, como haz dormido?

-Nami, hola, no tan mal gracias y tú? Te vez muy cansada.

-Si lo estoy, ya será en la tarde que descansare.

-Pero todo esto que quedo regado de anoche?

-Descuida, llamare a alguien para que limpie y le pagare con el dinero de aquellos bakas.

-Oye que mala.

-Yo no pienso pagar nada, y claro que tu tampoco, ahora vallamos por algo a la cocina, supongo Sanji ya tiene nuestros desayunos.

-Está bien vamos.

-HOLA ROBIN!- gritaron a unisonó Luffy, Chopper, Usopp e incluso Brook.

-Hola mina buenos días.

-Buenos días!- volvieron a decir a unisonó.

-Sanjiiiii! Meshiiiii!- grito Luffy entrando a la cocina donde de inmediato se escucharon los grito de Sanji y Luffy salió disparado por la puerta con un pedazo de carne en la mano.

Las chicas entraron en la cocina donde de inmediato Sanji las recibió con una sonrisa.

-Hola mis hermosas señoritas que es lo que eles puedo ofrecer? un té, un café, un chocolate, ustedes pídanme lo que quieran.

-Yo quiero un Chocolate bien caliente Sanji-kun.

-En seguida mi Nami swan y tú qué quieres mi hermosa Robin chwan?

-Yo un café por favor.

-En seguida mis damiselas.

Sanji no tardo ni 5 minutos en tener listo aquel pedido de las chicas que se sentaron tranquilamente a disfrutar de sus respectivas bebidas.

Un poco después Sanji salió de la cocina para avisar que el desayuno estaba listo.

-Hey bola de bakas, vamos el desayuno está listo!

Luffy no tardo ni un solo segundo en entrar corriendo al lugar, seguido de Usopp y Chopper y atrás de ellos Franky y Brook.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa y Sanji comenzó a servir el desayuno, claro que el de las chicas era mucho mejor que el de los demás y estaba muy bien decorado.

-Mmm esto se ve delicioso Sanji-kun- decía Nami haciendo que el chico comenzara a revolotear a su alrededor.

-Tú lo has cocinado Sanji- kun?- pregunto Robin que ya había dado su primer bocado.

-Sí, yo siempre preparo la comida hermosa Robin chwan.

-Pues cocinas delicioso- dijo la chica sonriéndole y causando casi un desmayo a Sanji de la emoción.

-Si SAnfji cosfcinfna muyfsh risfco- decía Luffy.

-Y Zoro?- pregunto Robin, en ese momento todos se dieron cuenta que el peliverde no estaba en la cocina.

-Típico de ese maldito marimo, debe seguir dormido.

…

Mientras en una de las habitaciones de el Sunny, Zoro estaba completamente dormido, la sabana que se supone debería de estar cubriéndolo, estaba tirada en el suelo y el estaba extendido en todo el largo de la cama, roncando como si nada mientras un moco que salía de sus nariz se inflaba y desinflaba.

…

-Ahora vengo, iré a buscar a mi aniki, supongo tiene razón Sanji y se ha quedado dormido- decía Chopper que salía de la cocina en busca de su hermano mayor.

-No se para que se molesta Chopper, seguro el bruto ese no se despertara- decía Sanji.

-Shishishi, Zoro es muy dormilón.

Robin veía a todos y escuchaba su conversación, era de lo más divertido, definitivamente se sentía bien en ese lugar.

…

Toc-toc

-Zoro, soy yo, Chopper, ya despierta ya está el desayuno listo, se hará tarde para la escuela y te regañaran… aniki!- Chopper entro en la habitación y encontró a su hermano completamente dormido así que se acerco a él y comenzó a moverlo para despertarlo.

Zoro al sentir que lo movían se incorporó rápidamente, tomo una de las katanas que estaban ceca de su cama, la desenvaino y apunto al cuello de su hermano.

-KYYYAAAAAAAA!- grito asustado Chopper.

-Chopper?- dijo Zoro abriendo bien los ojos- maldita sea por queme despiertas?

-Zoro! Baja esa katana!

-Eh, ah, sí perdón, es que no entres sin tocar y menos me despiertes así!

-Oe yo si toque y ya levántate ya es tarde y todos ya están desayunando.

-Ya voy, solo me daré una ducha rápida.

-Está bien- dijo Chopper caminando asea la puerta y saliendo de ahí.

…

Chopper entro de nuevo en la cocina y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar.

-Oe Chopper que paso por qué has gritado?- pregunto Usopp.

-Lo hizo de nuevo.

-Lo hizo de nuevo?... Kya volvió a apuntarte con la katana al cuello?!, es por eso que yo no entro a despertar a Zoro- decía Usopp espantado.

-Sí, lo hizo, dijo que ahora venia que solo se dará una ducha.

-Maldito marimo cree que tenemos el tiempo de esperarlo?

-Ya cállense y desayunen, que llegue a la hora que quiera- decía Nami.

No mucho tiempo después Zoro entraba en la cocina, su cabello se veía un poco mojado e iba apenas con los pantalones de la escuela.

-Al menos podrías terminar de vestirte kuso marimo, no ves que aquí está mi hermosa Nami swan y Robin chwan!.

-Tu cállate maldito ceja de espiral, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera!

Robin al notar que Zoro iba solo con pantalones, no pudo evitar ver su torso y ver el marcado cuerpo del chico, le sorprendió que Zoro tuviera tan buen cuerpo, además de notar una cicatriz que le cruzaba el pecho, no le quito la mirada de encima por un buen rato, eso hasta que Nami se dio cuenta y le dio un ligero codazo y le guiño el ojo.

-Te quedaste dormido otra vez shishishishishi- se burlaba Luffy.

-Tu cállate Luffy- dijo Zoro dándole un golpe al chico y acercándose a un lugar disponible para sentarse.

Zoro noto que estaba sentado frente a Robin y al verla le sonrió.

-Hola Robin, buenos días.

-Buenos días Zoro- contesto ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

…

Zoro desayuno apresuradamente, mientras que los demás salían tranquilamente a sus habitaciones a buscar sus cosas.

Zoro apenas terminado su desayuno salió corriendo a su habitación en donde entro y se coloco la camisa del uniforme sin fajar, encima se coloco el suéter, se sentó en la cama y se coloco unos calcetines y unas botas negras, se puso sobrepuesta la corbata, tomo su mochila y salió corriendo al estacionamiento.

Cuando Zoro llego al estacionamiento encontró a todos sus nakamas parados sorprendidos por algo, cuando se acerco pudo ver un convertible color verde con un gran moño rojo encima y había una nota encima.

-Que es esto?- decía Luffy quien tomo la nota- Zoro mira tiene tu nombre!

-Trae acá chico goma- dijo Zoro arrebatándole la nota a Luffy.

La nota decía:

::Zoro, hijo tu padre y yo hemos decidido regalarte esta auto para que puedas transportarte más fácilmente, solo espero que nos recompenses con buenas notas, es también para que lleves a tu hermano al colegio, cuídate mucho hijo. Te queremos, atte. Mama::

-Tengo auto nuevo!- dijo Zoro muy emocionado- es un regalo de mis padres.

-Oh Zoro eso es genial! Llévame al colegio Zoro shishishi.

-A mi también.

-Y yo.

-Yo también Zoro-san.

-Hey calmados, tu Luffy ni loco, Chopper obvio que te llevo hermano, Usopp, Brook ni lo piensen y Robin te llevo?

Robin solo contesto con una hermosa sonrisa a Zoro.

Zoro se acerco a su nuevo auto y le quito el moño rojo, tomo las llaves que estaban sobre el asiento y se subió a él tirando su mochila a un lado.

-Vamos suban.

Chopper se acerco dispuesto a subirse delante, pero Zoro con la mirada le dio a entender que ahí iría Robin así que resignado se subió en la parte de atrás, mientras que Robin se subió delante junto con Zoro.

-Y ustedes tres bakas que esperan para subirse- dijo Zoro volteando a ver a Luffy, Usopp y Brook

-Siiii!- gritaban emocionados mientras subían al auto nuevo de Zoro.

-Eres un poco caballeroso, maldito marimo, como te atreves a no ofrecerle a mi Nami swan a ir en tu auto?!

-Ni loco llevaría a esa bruja! Ah y tu tampoco te ilusiones!

-Ni quien quiera ir en tu mugroso auto!

-Que dijiste cejillas?

-Hey Sanji- kun, tranquilo ya vayámonos con Franky que se nos hace tarde.

-Si Nami swan- decía el chico mientras revoloteaba alrededor de la pelinaranja.

La compuerta del Sunny se abrió y los dos autos salieron del lugar, la compuerta se cerró apenas estos salieron.

Estos dos se alejaban rápidamente del lugar, muchos de los que los veían huían de su paso ya que iban rapidísimo.

-Uuuujuuuuuuuu! Esto es genial Zoro! Uuuhh!

-Entonces vamos ganémosle a Franky!.

-Si!- gritaban todos muy emocionados, mientras que Robin solo se limitaba a sonreír por las locuras de estos chicos.

Franky y Zoro iban teniendo una competencia de camino a la escuela, todos iban muy emocionados, claro que la meta seria el colegio de Chopper donde Zoro tenía que dejar a su pequeño hermano. Estos dos parecían unos locos por la velocidad que llevaban, pero de pronto un coche se le atravesó enfrente a Franky haciendo que diera un giro con su auto para esquivar el auto que le venía de frente, así que cuando Franky recupero el control de su auto ya era demasiado tarde Zoro y los demás chicos habían ganado la carrera.

-Genial! Ganamos! Shishishi… ahora que nos paguen con algo e carne como premio!

-Baka ni pienses que yo te daré algo- decía Nami quien había bajado del auto de Franky y le había dado un buen golpe en la cabeza a Luffy.

-Bueno Chopper, vamos a dentro, en la salida pasare por ti- Zoro sacaba su billetera y entregaba algunos berries a su pequeño hermano.

-Arigatou aniki… nos vemos después mina!

-Nos vemos luego Chopper- decía Usopp mientras que Zoro ponía de nuevo en marcha su auto y entraba por el estacionamiento del colegio.

Todo mundo quedaba impresionado por el auto nuevo de Zoro y entre esos todos estaban dos chicas pelirosas: Perona y Bonney, quienes lo vieron pasar desde lejos y se sonrieron la una con la otra.

-Me parece que tenemos un transporte nuevo, seremos la envidia de todas.

-Me encanta el auto Perona.

Zoro estaciono su auto y bajo de el de un brinco, mientras que Luffy, Usopp y Brook hacían l mismo.

-Mina me voy que se hace tarde yohohoho.

-Vamos Robin- decía Zoro acercándose a la portezuela del auto, por su lado Robin comenzaba a levantarse del asiento.

Zoro viendo que la chica se encontraba ya de pie la tomo por la cintura, la cargo con delicadeza y la bajo del auto, ella solo le sonrió a manera de agradecimiento.

Cada quien tomo su respectivas mochilas y salieron corriendo a su salón de clases.

Franky ya había corrido a la universidad, así que Sanji y Nami corrían a su salón de clases y no tardaron con encontrarse a sus demás nakamas que también corrían al salón de clases. Zoro iba junto de Robin cargando la mochila de esta chica mientras todos corrían lo más rápido posible tanto así que Zoro comenzó a dejar a tras a Luffy, Sanji y Nami, pero Sanji no se quedaría atrás así que corrió con mas fuerzas para alcanzar a Zoro y no tardo mucho en ponerse a su altura y Zoro al ver a su nakama tan cerca de el comenzó a apretar el paso, cosa que Sanji imito, de pronto solo se veía a estos dos corriendo desenfrenadamente al salón de clases.

-Descuida Robin, eso es de lo más normal en ellos, ya te irás acostumbrando.

-Fufufu son todos muy divertidos Nami.

-Al menos no te asustan.

-Al contrario Nami, me agrada mucho haberlos conocido a todos ustedes.

Nami le sonrió a su nueva amiga y le guiño el ojo.

-Mira esto Robin… Luffy! Zoro y Sanji llevan montones de niku!

-Niku? Zoro! Sanji!- decía Luffy quien por arte de magia había comenzado a correr más rápido para alcanzar a sus nakamas- regresen y denme nikuuu!

Pronto Luffy al igual que Zoro y Sanji desapareció de la vista de las chicas, quien en ningún momento había parado de correr.

-Que mala eres Nami.

-Es bueno divertirse un rato, y Luffy nunca se resistiría a la niku.

-Oigan chicas menos bla bla bla y movamos mas las piernas, si no llegaremos tarde y el profesor no nos dejara entrar a clase.

-Tienes razón Usopp.

…

En otro lugar del colegio Zoro y Sanji corrían a la par con sus mejillas pegadas y mirándose retadoramente, mientras Zoro parecía cubierto de una especia de aura azul y Sanji de una roja. Un momento después llegaron a la puerta que daba acceso al salón y estos dos se empujaban y peleaban por entrar uno antes que el otro, pero esto no duro mucho ya que de pronto sintieron un gran empujón que los hizo entrar a los dos al mismo tiempo y también que los hizo quedar tumbados en el piso.

-Denme mi NIKU!

-Qué demonios te pasa Luffy? Y de que niku hablas?

-Si nosotros no traemos niku, al menos yo no y no creo que el marimo traiga!

-Pero Nami me dijo que ustedes…

-Por dios Luffy que no conoces a la bruja? te engaño!

-Oe cabeza de césped a quien le dices bruja!?

-Tal vez te lo digo a ti! Maldito ero-kukku!

-Kuso marimo!

-Además yo entre antes que tú al salón, así que además de todo soy el vencedor.

-Eso no es verdad yo fui el primero en cruzar.

-Fui yo!

…

Usopp y las chicas llegaron apresuradamente al salón y ahí pudieron encontrar a un Zoro y un Sanji peleándose en el piso ya que desde el empujón que les dio Luffy y los hizo caer, estos dos no se habían levantado y ahora peleaban. Nami enojada y harta se acerco a los dos y les propino unos muy buenos golpes.

-Ya basta! Y parece y lárguense a su lugar!

-Si mi hermosa princesa Nami swan!

-Bakas!- refunfuño Zoro mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas y las de Robin que también habían salido volando del empujón.

Zoro se acerco a su pupitre y coloco sus cosas en la mesa y junto de él coloco cuidadosamente las cosas de Robin.

Pronto el profesor Jinbei llego al salón para darles un anuncio importante a los alumnos.

-Buenos días jóvenes.

-Buenos días profesor Jinbei- se escucho a todo el salón.

-Bueno hoy nos vuelve a tocar clases juntos, pero además quería avisarles que este próximo fin de semana será la fiesta de inicio de curso y se hará en el gimnasio del colegio, podrán venir con su ropa casual y comenzara a las siete de la tarde, los que no quieran venir pueden no hacerlo, recuerden que deben dar su cooperación y no se olviden que no puede entrar nadie ajeno al colegio, estamos claros chicos?

-Si profesor Jinbei.

-Y podremos beber?

-Con beber a que te refieres Zoro?

-Alcohol.

-No, eso definitivamente no se podrá.

-Ah no habrá bebida y así se atreven a llamarle fiesta?

-Por favor Zoro, cada año los profesores tiene problemas contigo por la misma razón, entiende que no es posible que los dejemos beber.

-Pero que de divertido tiene una fiesta sin algo que beber?

-Hay muchas formad de divertirse Zoro.

-Si marimo que tú seas un ebrio empedernido no quiere decir que todos lo seamos- se burlaba Sanji.

-Tu cállate cejillas… además por que este baka si puede fumar y no le dicen nada Jinbei?

-Tienes razón Zoro, tampoco se permitirá fumar.

-Nani?!- Reclamaba Sanji- eso no puede ser… tu maldito marimo!

-Cálmese chicos ya basta, comenzaremos mejor con la clase.

…

Continuara.

Bueno al fin después de tanto he logrado actualizar, espero les gustara el capitulo, les aviso que es probable que para el siguiente capítulo pasen muchas cosas imprevistas con referencia a la fiesta, pero no digo mas ya lo leerán.

Disculpen por la espera y gracias por leer, de verdad no vuelvo a tardar tanto tiempo nakamas.

Ahora responderé a sus reviews.

**Okara Kaku** bueno nakama, espero que puedas ir a la próxima fiesta conmigo, ya sabes a divertirnos un rato, es probable que Hoshi no valla por razones de causa mayor, pero aun así dile a Kaku que si puede ir a la fiesta, si lo sé, se supone que nadie extraño al colegio puede entrar, pero es claro que yo puedo hacerlo y llevar conmigo a quien quiera jajja. Ah si te preguntabas el por qué Zorro Junior es mi cuñada es porque ella es la hermana menor de Zoro y como Zoro es mi novio ella se convirtió en mi cuñadita hermosa a la que tanto quiero. Por cierto Okara me habías dicho que no tenias facebook mmm correo, telegrama, señales de humo? Algo en que te pueda contactar para platicar alguna vez?

-Ya cállate me estas hartando!

-Cállate Kathoshi y vete a cuidar a Ace.

-Maldita, pero un día de estos.

-Uhii mira como tiemblo!

Al menos me hizo caso y se fue, bueno nos leemos chico, saludos, abrazos y besos.

**Nico Ale** sabes me siento fatal por no haber actualizado antes y me siento fatal contigo porque siempre estás bien al pendiente de mis actualizaciones y siempre me dejas tu review, juro no tardar tanto de nuevo, espero te gustara este capítulo y espero no me odies por tardar tanto.

Saludos!

**Laugerid** amigaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa lo logre, lo logre he actualizado este fic! Estoy bastante feliz por eso, mira que son las 3 de la mañana y apenas termino de editar y ahora escribir la respuesta a los reviews, te dije que me dormiría tarde toda la semana de ser necesario jajja, ahora amiga, tengo muchos reviews que dejar por todas partes.

**Amo A Sanji** holaaaaaaaaaaaa nakamaaaaaaaaaaa! Me he dado cuenta que te ha interesado mi fic y eso me hace inmensamente feliz, y pues como veras he actualizado, espero que sigas leyendo y sigas comentando. Muchas gracias por tu review me hace muy, muy, pero muy feliz.

Saludos!

**Lord Yavetil **mmmmm me has comentado! Mellorine, mellorine, mellorine… unicornio!... no! ya no diría más eso. Yo lo sé nakama tal vez escribo algo extraño y no me doy a entender a veces y me pasan muchas cosas, sabes suelo tener el problema de que estoy segura de haber revisado bien y al final ya que publique me sale algún error, eso es malo, intento mejorar y espero hacerlo. Te agradezco mucho tu review sabes que me hace muy, muy, pero muy feliz, tú lo sabes bien jajja,c reo que comienzo a ponerme hiperactiva y como le dije a Laugerid y eso que son las 3 de la mañana. Bueno pronto me pondré al día con los reviews que te debo aunque no es mi culpaa!

Saludos!

Bueno nakamas me despido por hoy, la semana que sigue publicare el siguiente capítulo, nos leemos.

Zu Robin Kato


	8. Malas ideas

Bueno nakamas les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic, ya hare todo lo posible para publicar cada semana, a otra cosa es que les aviso que tal vez los posibles días que ocupe para publicar sean los lunes y los viernes, cualquiera de los dos o si puedo los dos, eso en este fic y el otro que escribo, bueno nos los aburro mas y les dejo el capitulo.

**Malas ideas.**

La semana comenzaba a correr con bastante rapidez, Robin ya se había adaptado perfectamente a los chicos, incluso algunos de sus compañeros de clases se sorprendían de la buena relación que había formado con los mugiwara y la verdad es que aunque ella parecía una chica tranquila y que nunca se adaptaría a eso locos, había sido muy fácil hacerlo, eso sin contar que muchos habían notado cierto lado macabro que de vez en cuando dejaba salir.

Un claro ejemplo fue la vez que Buggy mando a Coby por un material al salón de profesores y como el chico ya había tardado bastante Robin dijo que tal vez por llevar tantas cosas no vio el camino, se topo con el barandal y callo pegándose en la cabeza y quedando muerto al instante. Todos habían quedado sorprendidos con las palabras de la morena.

Por otro lado Zoro seguía siendo un chico lindo y atento con Robin, ni siquiera parecía querer conquistarla de la manera en que lo hacia con las demás, no parecía que de ella de verdad quería conquistar su corazón, solía pasar largos ratos con ella y platicar durante horas de cualquier cosa que se les viniera en mente.

Y aunque estos dos se habían vuelto muy amigos y pese a que Zoro parecía importarle Robin de una manera que ya no había vuelto, ni creído tener con una persona, pero aun así Zoro seguía saliendo con "sus" chicas, a pesar de todo el seguía pareciendo el chico de todas y ninguna y es que aunque quisiera evitarlo ya llevaba tanto tiempo siendo así que como cambiar tan rápido. Robin se daba cuenta como es que Zoro salía con una y otra chica, sabia que si ese sentimiento que sin preguntar se comenzó a albergar dentro de ella cuando conoció a Zoro, seguía creciendo tendría grandes problemas, pero eso si, nunca negaría lo mucho que el chico le gustaba, a pesar de ver como a otras chicas nuevas ya las había conquistado casi sin pestañear y comenzaban a seguirlo a todas partes y eso apenas en una semana.

…

El día de la fiesta de bienvenida llego tan rápido como paso la semana y Bonney y Perona esperaban impacientes a que Zoro pasara a recogerlas para ir a la fiesta, seguro al final escogería a una y podría ser la ganadora oficial, aunque sabían que ni así Zoro seria completamente suyo.

Zoro por su lado tenia otros planes, nunca se le había cruzado si quiera ir por alguna de estas dos chicas, en verdad lo primero en su lista era meter ilegalmente algo de alcohol a la fiesta y después pasar la noche con Robin, bailando tal vez un rato, ese día no quería estar con otra chica.

Todos los mugiwara se vistieron casualmente para ese día.

Luffy llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos en color azul, una cinta amarilla amarrada a la cintura, una camisa sin abotonar color rojo, sus sandalias y su sombrero de paja; Nami llevaba puesto un vestido blanco sin tirantes y corto que acompañaba con unas medias blancas y zapatos blancos y su cabello lo peinaba asea atrás; Sanji llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos cortos en color café, unas botas negras, camisa rosa con un saco rojo encima y un sombrero vaquero, un peculiar atuendo; Usopp por su lado llevaba una playera morada con pantaloncillos naranja al igual que sus botas y un pañuelo amarillo amarrado a su cuello; Robin llevaba puesto un diminuto vestido que dejaba ver sus largas piernas era color azul, manga tres cuartos con cuello en V y un gran escote, un collar y unos tacones color rosa. Zoro por su lado llevaba puesto unos pantaloncillos negros con una bolsas a los lados, unas largas botas de agujeta color negras, una haramaki verde y encima una chaqueta verde oscuro y en los hombros un diseño de rombos en gris.

Los chicos subieron algunos al auto de Zoro y otros a uno de los tantos autos de Franky quien los llevaría a la fiesta a la que ni el ni Chopper, ni Brook irían por ser ahora universitarios y uno se secundaria.

Los chicos no tardaron mucho tiempo en llegar a la fiesta y Zoro gracias a su atuendo pude meter algunas botellas de sake de manera desapercibida y con ayuda de Sanji, si de Sanji ya que por querer fumar y querer meter algunos cigarrillos había hecho una alianza con Zoro, momentánea claro esta.

-Aniki que gusto que ya llegaras- decía un chico rapado llamado Yosaku amigo desde la infancia de Zoro.

-Y ustedes que diablos hacen aquí?- pregunto Zoro confundido.

-Bueno es que hemos reprobado el año y aun estaremos un tiempecito mas por aquí- decía otro chico de cabello negro llamado Jhonny.

-Son unos bakas!

-Mira quien lo dice, mira que tener esa belleza de compañera y coquetear todavía con otras.

-De Robin no se atrevan a decir nada! Ella no es como las demás, me escucharon!- dijo Zoro enojado.

-Tranquilo aniki, solo decimos que traes muertas a todas y pues que ella no será la excepción.

- Ustedes no saben nada!

-Ya tranquilo, sabemos que todo cambio mucho desde que se fue…

-Ni si quiera completes esa frase, no quiero ni escuchar su nombre- decía Zoro alejándose de estos dos chicos y yéndose con sus nakamas.

Estos dos chicos se miraron con algo de pesar y se dijeron.

-Oe Yosaku, no crees que deberíamos hacer algo por el?

-Y como que?

-Hacer que Zoro encuentre el amor de nuevo y creo que estoy viendo a la chica indicada.

-Quien?... no… no hablaras en serio?

-Si por que no, vamos ayudemos a nuestro aniki.

…

-Que pasa Zoro- preguntaba Luffy.

-Nada, esos bakas de Jhonny y Yosaku diciendo tonterías nuevamente.

-Otra vez te quisieron hablar de…

-No lo digas Luffy, no quiero amargarme la fiesta.

-El marimo tiene razón Luffy, esto es algo que ya quedo atrás y quedo entre nosotros, no es necesario hacer sentir mal al cabeza de césped.

-Tiene razón Sanji-kun Luffy.

-Yosh, a divertirse entonces shishishi.

…

Así los chicos comenzaron a divertirse haciendo un desastre descomunal, no era lo mismo sin Chopper, Brook y Franky, pero con Luffy bastaba y mas siendo secundado por Usopp y peor aun cuando Sanji y Nami llegaban a perder el control y dejar de vigilar a Luffy.

Bonney y Perona llegaron bastante tarde a la fiesta ya que Zoro nunca paso por ellas y al entrar pudieron verlo platicando con Robin y pudieron notar la gran sonrisa que tenia el chico en su rostro.

Zoro mientras tanto muy feliz tomaba algo de sake, y agradecía nadie se hubiera dado cuenta aun, solo aquellos a los que les había invitado un poco como a Ace, Marco y los chicos de Moby Dick, pero bueno ahora era momento de disfrutar la fiesta.

Los chicos parecían estarla pasando muy bien, todos bailando, todos gritando, comiendo, contando historias, cobrando por bailar, todo parecía bien con la excepción de que parecía que Zoro ya se encontraba bastante tomado y parecía estar perdiendo la noción de lo que hacia, pero aun así no parecían las cosas tan mal ya que Robin y el no se habían despegado durante toda la noche, aunque Robin ya le había insistido mucho que dejara de tomar, peor el chico no había querido.

-Zoro de verdad deberías dejar de tomar.

-Estaré bien Robin, no pasara nada.

-Zoro- decía Robin quitándole en vaso de la mano al chico.

-Oe no me lo quites Robin, me lo devolverías por favor- decía Zoro colocando una cara chistosa, peor Robin no se dejaría convencer tan fácilmente.

-No lo hare Zoro- dijo la chica tomándose todo el contenido el vaso de Zoro.

-Eso Robin muy bien, tu si que sabes tomar- decía un Zoro ya confundido.

-Disculpa hermosa chica, nos gustara saber si te podemos robar un momento a Zoro.

-Si claro adelante, solo cuídenlo que ya esta bastante ebrio.

-Descuida no le pasara nada… malo- dijeron estos dos chicos mientras se alejaban con un ebrio Zoro.

Por su lado Sanji al ver a Robin sola aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica.

-Mi hermosa Robin chwan! Que haces aquí sola, donde se metió ese marimo, seguro fue a buscar algo y se perdió de regreso jajaja- se burlaba Sanji.

-No Sanji- kun, estaba aquí conmigo, pero dos chicos vinieron a decirme si se lo podían llevar un rato, pero ya esta bastante tomado Sanji-kun.

-Ese marimo, nunca aprende con el alcohol… dos chicos? Como eran Robin chwan?

Robin le describió a Sanji a estos dos chicos y les dijo exactamente como llegaron por Zoro, Sanji al escuchar esto se preocupo, si bien peleaba mucho con Zoro no significaba que no se preocupara por el, a final de cuentas era su nakama.

-Robin chwan tenemos que ir por el marimo, esos dos no son para nada buena influencia para el, no es que sea el mejor para decir eso, pero ellos siempre le han traído bastantes problemas, ira a buscar a los chicos para buscarlo entre tanta gente, si no algo malo podría pasar.

-De verdad tan malos son?

-No es que sean malos, es que aun no maduran lo suficiente Robin chwan… solo harán que el marimo se sienta mal – esto ultimo se lo dijo a si mismo aunque claro que Robin escucho esto.

Sanji salió a buscar a Luffy que aunque parecía no tener idea de lo que pasaba a su alrededor siempre estaba al pendiente de sus nakamas y de su bien.

Robin por su lado se acerco a Nami algo preocupada y con muchas preguntas en mente.

-Que pasa Robin, vi a Sanji- kun pasar muy apresurado después de hablar contigo, que le has pedido?

-No, nada Nami, lo que pasa es que le dije que unos chicos se llevaron a Zoro, me dijo que tenían que buscar a Zoro, no entiendo, tu sabes que pasa verdad?

-Eh Robin, si son quienes pienso, ellos le traen muchos problemas emocionales a Zoro.

-Emocionales? Nami dime que es lo que pasa?

-Robin, quisiera decírtelo, pero no puedo, eso es algo así como un secreto entre nosotros, solo Zoro puede decírtelo, lo siento.

-Descuida Nami, entiendo… crees que Zoro este bien?

-Eso espero amiga, eso espero.

…

Por su lado Zoro había sido llevado al final de la pista de baile donde Yosaku y Johnny le tenían una sorpresa preparada, bueno más bien una muy mala idea.

-Vamos Zoro, es lo que te conviene, así ya no te sentirás mal por, por, bueno por ella.

-Hacer que?- preguntaba Zoro.

-Pues lo que desde hace tiempo debiste de hacer para no sufrir aniki.

-De que me hablan?- decía Zoro que no entendía nada, y ni le importaba ya que no estaba muy consiente de sus acciones.

-Oye Tashigi!- decía Johnny.

-Que, que pasa?- contestaba la chica.

-Es que Zoro quería decirte algo- decía Yosaku.

-Zoro?

-Si, vamos aniki, dile a Tashigi lo que querías decirle.

-Yo… no recuerdo que le iba a decir, iba a decirle algo?- le pregunto Zoro en voz baja a sus "amigos"

-Bueno parece que Zoro esta muy tímido, bueno es que Zoro quería pedirte que fueras su novia.

-De verdad- dijo la chica emocionada- Zoro tu querías pedirme que sea tu novia?

-Yo?... es lo que le iba a decir?- pregunto Zoro a Yosaku.

-Si, claro hombre.

-Eh si, entonces si- le decía Zoro a Tashigi.

-SI, si quiero ser tu novia Zoro- dijo la chica abalanzándose sobre el chico y abrazándolo fuertemente mientras Zoro se quedaba solo parado recibiendo el abrazo.

…

-Donde estará Zoro, a donde se lo pudieron llevar?- le decía Luffy a Sanji y a Usopp.

-Hey mina, creo que lo vi, allá con Tashigi- decía Usopp.

-Si, ese es el marimo.

Los chicos caminaron rápidamente a donde estaba Zoro dispuestos a cargarlo si era necesario y llevárselo de ahí lo mas pronto posible.

Por su lado Nami y Robin también habían ido a buscar a Zoro, aunque Robin no entendía lo que pasaba no dejaría que algo malo le pasara a Zoro, así que junto con Nami se apresuro a encontrar al chico.

Luffy y los chicos llegaban al lugar, Tashigi estaba pegada a Zoro, Zoro parecía estarse durmiendo, Robin y Nami llegaban también, Zoro alzo un poco la cabeza oportunidad que aprovecho Tashigi para darle un beso en los labios a Zoro y que dejo a todos los mugiwara boquiabiertos.

…

Continuara

Bueno nakamas aquí el capitulo num ocho, si quieren odiarme lo pueden hacer, pero créanme que Tashigi esta me la paga y me la pagara bien pagada, lo juro!

Ahora me siento feliz ya que no he tardado tanto en actualizar y por que me he dado cuenta que ahí muchos de ustedes que están al pendiente de mi fic y de verdad que se los agradezco muchísimo nakamas.

Ahora contesto a sus reviews.

**ZoroRoronoaForever**disculpa si te hice desesperar jajja no es mi intención jajja, pero bueno un día fijo no tengo en si, tal vez los viernes, pero no es seguro, si logro hacerme bien un horario lo hare como antes que publicaba lunes y viernes, yo te avisare, muchas gracias por la espera y por tu review eso me hace requeté feliz!

Saludos.

**Nico Ale** me alegra mucho ver tu review ya que se que siempre me lo dejas y me alegra leerlos, por cierto me alegro leer tu review en mi songfinc LuNa de verdad me alegraste el día con tu review, ahora espero no me odies por este cap, solo puedo decir que Tashigi sufrirá! Jajja.

Un saludote, gracias por la espera y gracias por tu review.

**Laugerid **amiga espero no hacerte sufrir con este cap, ya vez como se me da eso del drama jajja, por cierto ayer te deje algunos reviews amiga, espero hoy terminar de ponerme al corriente contigo, te quiero mucho! Gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y review.

Saludos.

**RoronoaAxel ** me alegro ver tu review y saber que hay alguien mas que lee mi fic, espero te siga gustando mi fic y espero seguir viendo tus reviews por aquí, disculpa por la tardanza en actualizar, ya actualizare mas seguido, muchas gracias por tu review y por estar al pendiente de mi fic.

Saludos.

**Nerea2801** si recuerdo tu review en mi otro fic, sabes hoy dije terminare de escribir el cap y lo subiré, pero antes mirare los reviews y o sorpresa tenia dos nuevos reviews tuyos, me hicieron inmensamente feliz de verdad nakama, no sabes lo que significa para mi, te agradezco la espera y que leyeras mi cap anterior, muchas gracias nakama, espero seguir recibiendo tus reviews, me alegra saber que lees mi fic. Otra cosa, eres la segunda persona que me dice que soy la mejor escritora eso me hace bailar como Chopper sabes, gracias por tu apoyo de verdad se agradece muchísimo, si tienes facebook o algo así pásamelo para un día de estos platicar mejor.

Saludos nakama.

Bueno nakamas gracias a todos los que leen este y mis otros fics, saben que aunque no me dejen reviews me hacen feliz por leerlo, arigatou a todos nakamas, nos leemos si se puede el viernes.

Saludos!

Zu Robin Kato.


	9. Confesiones

Hola nakamas, les vengo a dejar el siguiente capitulo de este fic, disfrútenlo.

**Confesiones.**

Los mugiwara ni sabían que hacer o que pensar en ese momento en el que Tashigi se besaba con Zoro, todos estaban boquiabiertos.

-Oe, que estas haciendo?- pregunto de pronto Zoro a Tashigi apartándola de el.

-Pues estoy besándote, ya que ahora somos novios pues…

-Nani?... Mina, que pasa- decía Zoro volteando a ver a sus nakamas- me siento mareado… Robin- fue lo ultimo que dijo Zoro al ver esos profundos ojos azules que no apartaban la mirada de el, mientras el se desvanecía y caía al suelo.

-Zoro!- grito Luffy- vamos mina llevemos a Zoro a casa.

Luffy y Sanji cargaron a Zoro y lo llevaron hasta el estacionamiento directo a donde estaba el auto de Zoro.

-Y ahora que hacemos? Yo no se conducir- dijo preocupado Luffy.

-Yo no puedo hacerlo recuerden lo que paso la ultima vez y estoy advertido, no puedo arriesgarnos, serian mas problemas- dijo Sanji.

-Yo tampoco se conducir, al menos no este auto, no es como los de Franky.

-Los de Franky son una deformidad- decía Nami- bueno yo tampoco se hacerlo.

-Quisiera ayudar mina, pero tampoco se hacerlo- dijo Robin.

-Llama a Franky para que venga por nosotros.

-Buena idea Usopp shishishi.

De pronto el móvil de Luffy comenzó a sonar con una canción llamada Diamond In Your Heart.

-Moshi moshi… si, bueno todo iba bien…hubo problemas con Zoro… larga historia… donde estas?... podrían venir por nosotros?... te espero… arigatou.

-Quien era Luffy?

-Eh? Ah era mi hermano Ace, dice que esta cerca de aquí y que puede pasar por nosotros junto con los chicos del Moby, dice que vienen en la camioneta de Marco.

-Bueno es un alivio así al menos podremos llevarnos a Zoro- decía Usopp.

-ZORO!- se escucho de pronto el grito de Tashigi quien corrió hasta el estacionamiento a ver como estaba Zoro.

-Que haces tu aquí? Por que no te largas!- decía enojada Nami.

-Nami!- dijo Luffy- si seria mejor que te vallas.

-Pero Zoro ahora es mi novio, yo quiero estar con el y saber si esta bien, yo me quedo y me voy con ustedes.

-Zoro estará bien, lo llevaremos al Sunny y el estará bien, no tienes por que venir- dijo para sorpresa de todos Robin.

-Si, Robin tiene razón- dijo Luffy- Zoro es como mi hermano acaso crees que no cuidaría de el o haría algo que lo lastimara- decía Luffy mirando a Johnny y Yosaku quien llegaban al lugar.

-Pero yo quiero ir Zoro es mi…

-Basta! Nosotros nos llevaremos a Zoro, si después el te busca ya será su problema entendiste?- dijo Nami que era sostenida suavemente del los brazos por Sanji ya que estaba muy, muy enojada.

-Tashigi-chan, es mejor que te vallas- decía Sanji.

…

Por otro lado Ace junto con sus amigos llegaban al colegio, donde rápidamente estacionaron la camioneta y Ace se bajo corriendo, trepo la reja de la puerta de la escuela y ya adentro se dirigió al estacionamiento.

-Luffy!

-Ace, que bueno que llegaste, podrías llevarnos ya?

-Claro, pero que ha pasado aquí?

-Luego te cuento lo que ha pasado, por ahora llévanos ya no queremos estar aquí y ahí que ver que Zoro este bien.

-De acuerdo, los chicos están fuera en la camioneta, quienes de ustedes se quieren ir con ellos?

-Yo- dijo Sanji caminando asea la salida.

-Sanji-kun yo voy contigo- decía Nami alcanzando al rubio.

-Yo también, he comenzado a sufrir la enfermedad de si-me-voy-en-el-auto-con-Ace-manejando-moriré.

-Shishsihshishi, esta bien Usopp, yo si me voy con Ace.

-Yo también- dijo Robin.

-Yo, yo, tengo que ir.

Ace quien comenzaba a darse cuenta de la situación decidió intervenir para que Tashigi no fuera, por lo menos no con ellos, así que dijo.

-Lo siento, pero Zoro ocupara toda la parte trasera del auto y Robin y Luffy lo demás y en la camioneta ya no caben mas.

-Pero… esta bien iré por mis cosas y llegare después al Sunny.

-Si, como quieras… ahora Luffy ayúdame a acomodar a Zoro.

-Si, vamos.

Los chicos con cuidado acomodaron a Zoro en los asientos traseros del auto, Luffy reviso los bolsillos de Zoro y encontró las llaves para dárselas a Ace.

-Bien quien se ira atrás con Zoro, tu Luffy?

-Clar…

-Yo lo hare, yo iré cuidando a Zoro- dijo Robin.

-Bien, entonces subamos y vayámonos.

Luffy, Robin y Ace subieron al auto, y lo puso en marcha directo a la salida donde Sanji ya había abierto la reja para que pudieran salir. Los mugiwara se fueron directo al Sunny a asegurarse de que Zoro estuviera bien.

-Y que ha pasado aquí?- pregunto Marco.

-Pues lo que paso fue que…

…

-Que paso allá Luffy?- pregunto Ace.

-Bueno no sabemos bien, solo sabemos que Zoro estaba con Robin, después Johnny y Yosaku llegaron por Zoro el que ya estaba muy tomado, luego no sabemos que habrá pasado, pero cuando supimos que estaba con esos dos comenzamos a buscar a Zoro y lo encontramos siendo besado por Tashigi, dice que es su novia, pero en realidad no sabemos ni como paso.

-Esos dos siempre metiendo a Zoro en mas problemas de los que ya comúnmente tiene.

-Yo estoy segura que Zoro no hizo esto conscientemente, el estaba muy tomado y seguro ni el sabe lo que paso, viste su reacción cuando nos vio no Luffy?

-Si, el parecía estar igual de confundido que nosotros.

-No sean ingenuos, bueno Luffy a ti para que te lo digo si eres irremediable, pero tu Robin, no te dejes engañar, Zoro es un buen amigo mío, lo veo como un hermano menor, enojón, serio y un tanto baka, tiene muchas cualidades, pero también se sus defectos y se el mayor de sus defectos, el juega con las chicas, el, tal vez con esa chica por ser tan parecida, no lo se, pero me parece no deberías preocuparte tanto por el, no se lo merece… no ahora, si quieres confiar en el deja que te lo demuestre entonces, por que por ahora solo ha probado ser un patán… lo siento no debería decir esto, pero me gusta ser honesto.

Robin se quedo callada un largo rato, en el fondo sabia que con lo poco que conocía a Zoro, Ace tenía razón, pero su corazón le decía que también estaba equivocado.

-Eso no es verdad Ace- dijo Luffy- es verdad que Zoro tiene un gran defecto, pero el de verdad quiere a Robin.

-Y como lo sabes, te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero yo lo se shishishi.

Ace solo miro de reojo a su hermano y sonrió.

…

Unos minutos después los chicos llegaban al Sunny, pronto salieron Franky, Brook y Chopper sorprendidos de que los chicos llegaran pronto y sin avisarles.

-Hey por que traen esas caras, parece que algo aquí no esta Super.

-No, no esta súper lo que ha pasado.

-Y por que vienen con los chicos del Moby Nami-san?

-Pues veras Brook es una larga historia entremos y les contaremos.

-Y Luffy, Robin y mi aniki?

-El estúpido marimo se desmayo y ahora lo traen Robin chwan, Luffy y Ace.

-Pero que le paso a mi aniki?- preguntaba muy preocupado Chopper.

-Vamos te explicaremos dentro- decía Sanji mientras entraba a la sala junto con todos los demás chicos.

…

-Estamos aquí Luffy, abre la compuerta- decía Ace mientras Luffy se bajaba y abría la compuerta del estacionamiento.

-Bien bajemos a Zoro y llevémoslo a que Chopper lo analice.

-Es una suerte que su hermano menor sea tan apasionado de la medicina aun siendo prácticamente un niño.

-Shishishi, Chopper es muy inteligente.

Zoro fue cargado por los hermanos y llevado a al sala seguidos de Robin.

-Aniki!- grito Chopper mientras corría a ver a su hermano.

-Chopper revisa a Zoro.

-Si- dijo el chico corriendo por algunos instrumentos de medicina que tenia en su habitación.

-Esos dos son unos malditos, no se que piensan, es muy lógico que ellos tuvieron que ver con el supuesto noviazgo de Zoro y la chica esa- decía Marco.

-Si eso es seguro, pero deja que la vuelva a ver y me las pagara y esos dos también- decía Nami.

-Aunque odio al marimo, no puedo dejar que las cosas queden así, esos dos bakas recibirán su merecido.

Chopper por su parte ya había regresado y revisaba a su hermano.

-Pues tal parece solo tomo de mas, pero me sorprende ya que Zoro resiste muy bien la bebida, seguro algo le paso para que la bebida surgiera tanto efecto en el… por ahora ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación, el solo necesita descansar.

Franky cargo a Zoro con toda facilidad y lo llevo a su habitación seguido de Chopper quien quería asegurarse su hermano estuviera cómodo.

Ding-dong

Sonó la puerta de pronto.

-Si quien es- preguntaba Nami.

-Soy Tashigi, quiero entrar a ver a Zoro, quiero saber como esta el.

-Lárgate!

-Por favor, tengo el derecho soy su novia!

-Su novia, jaja no me hagas reír por favor, que no te diste cuenta lo tomado que estaba, seguro el mañana ni se acordara, así que lárgate de una vez, no quiero ver tu horrenda cara!

-Nami tranquilízate por favor, no es para que lastimes.

-No, por que no si ella seguro lastimo a Zoro y a Robin también.

-A Robin chwan por que?

-Sanji-kun que tu quieras hacerte el que no se da cuenta no quiere decir que entre Zoro y Robin ahí algo especial desde el primer día.

-No la dejaras entrar verdad? Yo mejor me voy antes de que te enojes mas- decía Usopp quien salió corriendo a su habitación.

-Bien, decía… LARGATE! No te abriremos!.

Tashigi afuera del Sunny lloraba por que quería ver a Zoro y por que sabia que en el fondo Nami tenia razón, así que decidió mejor irse directo a su casa.

-Bien mina, me parece es hora de que nosotros nos vallamos… toma Luffy las llaves del auto de Zoro.

-Entonces nos vemos chicos, cuiden del peliverde- decía Marco que junto con los demás chicos se levantaban y salían al estacionamiento para irse del lugar.

…

Pasadas unas horas Sanji había preparado algo ligero de cenar, claro que Luffy estaba reclamando por esto ya que el quería mucha comida. Terminando de cenar un poco los chicos se dirigían a sus habitaciones cuando Chopper dijo:

-Bueno mina, esta noche les pediré de favor me ayuden a cuidar a Zoro, después de lo que ha pasado es capaz de escaparse e irse a buscar un bar a tomar cuando despierte, yo tomare el primer turno.

-Chopper, por que no vas a descansar mejor, yo cuidare toda la noche a Zoro.

-No! Una hermosa señorita como mi Robin chwan no puede desvelarse por un baka como ese, por favor Robin chwan déjame tomar tu…

-Sanji-kun, necesito ayuda en algo así que no creo que puedas ayudar ahora a Robin- decía Nami jalando a Sanji al cuarto de juegos para entretener al chico y que no molestara a Robin.

-Yo me quedo.

-Segura Robin?

-Si claro, vamos no se preocupen vallan a dormir, yo con solo tener un libro y un poco de café podre estar despierte toda la noche.

-Bien, entonces te lo encargamos Robin.

-Claro Luffy.

Los chicos comenzaron a irse a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir y descasar después de un día que salió como no debía de salir, mientras que Robin fue a preparar algo de café e iba por un libro que leer.

Robin regreso y se encamino a la habitación de Zoro, abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, pero cuando pudo adaptarse a esa oscuridad pudo notar a Zoro recostado en su cama, así que se acerco dispuesta a sentarse en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama de Zoro, pero para su sorpresa se encontró con que Zoro estaba despierto.

-Que pasa mujer?

-Eh? Zoro estas despierto, bueno es que…

-Estaban preocupados por mi, y querían que alguien me cuidara para que no me fuera a un bar? Si, siempre es lo mismo.

-Se nota que te conocen y los conoces Zoro… estas bien?

-Si claro, ya estoy bien, siento haberlos molestado hace rato.

-Descuida, tu lo has dicho somos nakamas, nos preocupamos por los otros.

-Si tienes razón.

-Quieres que me valla y te deje solo?

-NO!... Etto no por favor, quédate un rato conmigo.

-Esta bien.

Durante un rato hubo un silencio para nada incomodo entre estos dos que Zoro corto diciéndole a Robin.

-Lo siento Robin, lo que paso, no se ni como es que esa chica es ahora mi supuesta novia, yo debería de hablar con ella y aclarar las cosas.

-No crees que podrías intentar algo con ella, tal vez serias feliz.

-Lo dudo Robin, es que ella se parece tanto.

-Se parece tanto? A quien? O de que me hablas Zoro?

-No, de nada.

-Esta bien, si no quieres decirlo, esta bien yo no hare que me digas nada, tu lo harás cuando quieras hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo, pero no se como empezar.

-Mmm por el principio te parece?

-Ja, si verdad… Bueno mira Robin, hace tres años cuando aun estaba en la secundaria yo salía con una chica, la conocía desde pequeño, siempre fuimos muy amigos y también enemigos ella decía que seria la mejor espadachín del mundo y yo le decía que lo seria yo, pero siempre que peleábamos me ganaba, poco a poco con los años comencé a enamorarme de ella y ella se enamoro de mi y comenzamos a salir, tal vez todavía éramos unos niños cuando comenzamos a ser novios, ja, cuando llegamos a la secundaria todo parecía ir mejor, éramos mas grandes, el amor comienzas a verlo de otra manera, yo creí que seria la mujer con la que pasaría el resto de mi vida, ella era mas grande que yo, pero íbamos en el mismo grado… pronto las cosas comenzaron a cambiar, ella se volvió fría conmigo, yo la trataba como un reina, sus besos ya no sabían igual, no sentía amor en ellos, muchas veces cuando yo llegaba y ella hablaba por teléfono ella colgaba de improviso, siempre me decía que era un numero equivocado que ya la tenían harta con tanta llamada equivocada, yo le creía como un estúpido, le regalaba todo lo que me parecía lindo para ella, capricho que tenia yo se lo cumplía, mis padres tienen dinero Robin y malgaste mucho de sus dinero en ella, no es que a mis padres les molestara el darme dinero, pero si que le comprara tantas cosas a ella, yo apenas y me compraba algo, y con algo me refiero a algo alcohol, ella se la vivía aquí con nosotros, se fue adaptando a todos y todos se adaptaron a ella, Franky y Brook llegaron hace unos años con mostros, pero aun así se llevaban bien con ella… yo solía prepararle un dulce de leche que a ella le encantaba y que ha nadie mas que a ella se lo preparaba… el día de nuestro aniversario yo había preparado una linda cena, y le regalaría, bueno mas bien le propondría matrimonio, aunque fuéramos jóvenes aun, había comprado un hermoso anillo, me costo bastante tuve incluso que trabajar para poder comprarlo ya que mis padres no me darían tal cantidad de dinero… ese día yo la esperaba impaciente en el restaurante del padre del ero… de Sanji incluso el había accedido a ayudarme y había convencido a su padre para que nos dejara el segundo piso del restaurante para nosotros dos, había varios meseros que estarían a nuestro servicio exclusivo, sin incluir al ero-kukku, el estaría lejos de nosotros… ella no llegaba, ya se había retrasado con una hora, ya estaba preocupado y había comenzado a tomar, me sentía fatal Robin, pero de pronto ella cruzo la puerta, yo emocionado me pare de inmediato y fui a su encuentro, la lleve a la mesa la ayude a sentar, ella estaba muy seria, le dije que tenia algo importante que decirle, ella me dijo que ella también a mi, le dije que si quería ordenar primero, me dijo que no, que necesitaba que habláramos primero, yo le dije que ella hablara primero, quería que lo mío fuera una gran sorpresa… ella comenzó a hablar, la gran sonrisa que estaba dibujada en mi rostro se desvaneció y los ojos comenzaron a nublárseme con las lagrimas que sin poder resistir comenzaron a salir de mis ojos, ella me dijo que ya no me amaba, que había encontrado a alguien mas, que lo amaba y se iría a vivir con el a otra ciudad y que se casarían, yo le roge que no me dejara que yo quería pedirle matrimonió y fue cuando le mostré el anillo, ella lo rechazo y me grito que entendiera que no que todo había terminado, se levanto y salió del restaurante, yo me quede asomado en el vidrio del lugar, fue cuando la vi subirse a un auto, ella estaba sonriendo, nunca vi la cara del infeliz que me la quito, solo puede ver como el auto comenzó a avanzar hasta que se perdió de mis vista… Sanji subió a ver que había pasado, yo, bueno a final de cuentas somos nakamas no? Yo le conté todo y me desahogué con el, el le pidió a su padre lo dejara salir, le perdí disculpas por las molestias que le cause y el Ero-kukku y yo nos fuimos a embriagar en un bar, nunca me había embriagado antes, había tomado en demasía, pero nunca me había afectado hasta ese día, desde ese día que no me ponía mal con el alcohol… el ero me trajo al Sunny y al otro día todos se enteraron de lo que paso, ellos con el tiempo me ayudaron a superarlo, pero desgraciadamente encontré mi propia manera de desahogarme, tu ya la has visto, salgo con una y otra chica, juego con ellas Robin, las ilusiono y luego las boto, las hago sentir de lo peor, y esa chica Tashigi, es tan parecida a Kuina, ese era su nombre Kuina, y ella se parece tanto que no lo puedo soportar, ya creía haberlo superado, pero ahora que es mi supuesta novia… Robin yo ya no quiero lastimar a otra chica mas, yo no quiero lastimarte a ti, tu de verdad que me gustas, y creo que me he enamorado de ti, se que es pronto decir esto, pero es así Robin, yo ahora no se que hare.

-No la lastimes a ella, trata de hacerla feliz Zoro, tu también me gustas, pero no quiero que la lastimes y te lastimes tu por seguir con este juego.

Esto es lo único que dijo Robin antes de sentarse en la cama junto con Zoro y abrazarlo con fuerza, en una abrazo que duraría mas de los esperado.

…

Continuara.

Bueno ahora si me he extendido un poquitín jeje, pero espero les gustara nakamas, ahora ya se sabe lo que le ha pasado a Zoro y se sabe lo lastimado que lo dejo Kuina, ahora que hará Zoro? Ya lo sabrán muhahaha.

Ahora respondo a sus reviews.

**Nico Ale** bueno como siempre me alegra muchísimo ver tus reviews por aquí me hacen inmensamente feliz requetearto jejje, bueno pues adivinaste! Si el secreto de Zoro era respecto a Kuina, ella lo lastimo mucho, pero esperemos Robin pueda ayudar a Zoro. De verdad me alegran tus reviews, espero que te gustara el cap, gracias por tus reviews que me sacan una sonrisa, por cierto tienes facebook o algo así?

Saludos.

**Okara Kaku** sabes me había sentido muy triste por que no había visto tu review del capitulo anterior osase el 7, pero cuando vi tu reviews del cap 8 me sentí muy, muy feliz, arigatou eres de lo mejor nakama, por cierto que ha pasado con Kaku y como esta eso de Mihawk? Que pasara con Kaku y Kathoshi, ya han tenido su primer cita y ahora no se que hacer, he quedado confundida jajja. Bueno espero te gustara el capi, y muchisisisisisisisisimas gracias por tu reviews, siempre que leo un reviews tuyo me saca una gran sonrisa ya que se que m apoyas mucho, arigatou nakama! Se te quiere.

Saludos míos y de Kathoshi.

**RoronoaAxel** bueno ahora ya han quedado claro algunas cosas y si Johnny y Yosaku son unos bakas, pero los mugiwara se vengaran por esto eso es segurísimo! Por cierto me alegra que te gustara mi otro fic, fue el primer fic que escribí y me alegra saber que lo leyeras y que te gustara, bueno y eso de la supuesta muerte de Zoro creo que si causo la reacciones que esperaba tuvieran todos jojjo, espero sigas leyendo mis demás fics. Arigatou gozaimas por tu review me hacen feliz los reviews jejje.

Saludos.

**Laugerid** amiga gracias como siempre por tu apoyo y otra vez me he atrasado contigo, vez que he andado algo perdida en el face y en todos lados, me la pase viendo animes de romance jejje, mas bien me la he pasado viendo, tanto me ha gustado uno que ya me leí el manga, me leí el manga y vi el anime como en tres días jejje, bueno amiga ya me pondré al corriente otra vez contigo y con Lord Yavetil que ya me atrase con el también.

Saludos amiga te quiero mucho!

Pd. Espero platicar pronto contigo.

**ZoroRoronoaForever** hola! Primero que nada gracias por tu review, quiero cumplir con los días que he dicho publicare, pero me distraje viendo animes y no escribía nada, hasta hoy que dije basta Zuri! Ponte a escribir tus fics!. Bueno mira que si no quiero matar a Tashigi, pero creo que es el motivo por el que la pongo en estas situaciones para hacerla sufrir, de hecho en mi otro fic si la mate! Bueno Robin lo hizo muhahaha, pero ya veras como será mi venganza contra ella jojjo.

Saludos.

**Nerea2801** me gusta mucho tu entusiasmos sabes y me alegra que te gusten mis fics sabes, y mira que Tashigi me las pagara toditas, la odio tanto en el anime que me descargo aquí con ella, y veras como le ira! Por cierto puedes llamarme Zuri, Kathoshi, escritora, mocosa o como quieras jejje, solo decía por si me querías llamar por mi nombre esta bien.

Saludos!

**LaylaIntegra** muchas gracias por tu review! Y bueno ya ahí tienes mas que leer! Jejje espero te gusta el capitulo de hoy, no diré de la semana por si, si se me hace subir otro cap en la semana.

Saludos.

Ahora si me despido nakamas, nos leemos en el próximo cap, o en otro fic jejje.

Zu Robin Kato.


End file.
